Shadows in light
by gh0stheart
Summary: Katy is secretive, Cass is quiet, Austin is a ghost and Fin is himself. Will they be able to save the spiral or will the spiral be sent into utter chaos...
1. Into the Flames

**Dear readers, I have slightly edited this chapter so it's easier to understand. If you want to reread this chapter it would be most appreciated because I have added some things and deleted others.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own wizard101, or it's characters, kingisle does.**

 **Another thing,**

 **"** ** _Okay,_** **" means telekinesis.**

 **"Okay," means someone is speaking.**

 **Okay, is just normal text.**

 **I hope you got that otherwise things are going to be very confusing for you.**

* * *

Never has anything like this occurred, never. I shook my head, he cannot be serious, this has to be a prank, but this would explain a lot of things that have occurred in my life. Like when I was younger I accidentally blew up the lockers in my school, I don't know how I did it, but I did. Or the time when I was really angry and the windows shattered. Yes, that actually happened. I guess you get my point, but I cannot be a wizard. It's impossible, improbable, and the last time I checked, wizards were simply fictional.

The old man who told me this lovely, false, information took my hand saying, "We must hurry." Hurry? Come on, I have all day, though he might not, because he looks about 100. "Okay, whatever dude." I replied. "Don't call me dude, I actually have a name." He said. "And that would be?" I asked. "Merle Ambrose, but you will address me as headmaster, understand?" He answered "Yeah, whatever." I replied.

The Headmaster gripped my hand tighter and muttered some words that sounded like absolute gibberish, and probably is. Wizards cannot be real, along with magic, mermaids, fairy tales... Suddenly my world began to spin. This can't be real, it has to be some joke, it just has to be…

I arrived in a very cluttered office. My stomach felt like jackrabbits were running marathons through it. With what had happened today, I wouldn't be surprised if they were. Then the Headmaster told me. "Welcome, young wizard, to Ravenwood School of Magic." Maybe magic is real…

He then led me to an open chair, which was surprisingly comfortable. "Now let's begin with the test." He said. If I could have ran away I would have, but the chair locked onto one of my arms. I was stuck, obviously they are used to people wanting to run away. Luckily for me I could use my dominant hand. The Headmaster grabbed a very heavy book and placed it on the table in front of me. The book looked ancient with its almost falling apart dark brown cover. He then opened the book. "Now young wizard answer the questions that appear for you." He instructed. The questions were simple (they were just like the personality tests on earth) and I was placed. He just shook his head when I finished. What could be so wrong with my answers? "Wizard, since you are from earth you probably don't know this. But your name changes when you become a wizard. I know that your name was Jessica Williams, now it's Katy ShadowSword. Another thing you have a roommate. He should be arriving shortly to link with you." He told me. "What do you mean by link?" I asked him.

"They don't do those on earth? Oh well... A link is a bond that allows you to teleport, share assignments, and other things that I don't want to get into now. But it also allows both linked people to call on each other telepathically and keep each other safe. Is that good?" He paused. I don't know what to think, my whole world has been completely and totally destroyed, so why wouldn't they link two people together?

"You should wait here while I talk to your professor." He told me after a few minutes "Okay." I replied. The man disappeared. What do I do know? I guess all I can do is wait. After a while someone had arrived. "Are you Katy ShadowSword?" A boy asked. I almost jumped. "Yes, I am. And you are?" I asked. "I'm Cass Grimblade. Where's Headmaster Ambrose?" He replied. "He said something about talking to my professor." I answered "Oh, okay." He said while moving his hand through his light brown hair nervously.

The headmaster finally showed up. What could take him so long? "Oh Cass you're here. Good, good. Now lets begin." The headmaster told us. He grabbed both our hands and started a chant. A white energy started coursing through my body, and I'm guessing Cass's too. When the chant ended the headmaster asked us to send a telepathic message to one another. For Cass it was simple. He said, "Hi." For me it took a few minutes, but eventually it worked. I said. "Hello, um... did it work?"

He kind of laughed. "Of course it did." What he said made me feel a little better. At least something was working out the way it's supposed to. "You two can go now." The headmaster told us. Cass blinked. "Are you sure about that?" Cass replied. "Of course Cass, now go along. I have work to do." The headmaster told him. I followed Cass out of the office. What I saw outside was incredible.

There were wizards on many magical creatures. Strange animals following their owners and well... a somewhat normal looking pond with younger wizards messing around with the water trying to make it move, but failing in the respect of where they're targeting. In the farthest area there was what looked like a library. It was a somewhat darkened building from what I could see from between the many trees. I walked forward following Cass through the golden gates that led out of the headmasters I don't know what to call it, um... tower.

"You look a little surprised." Cass telepathically told me. "I have never seen this place before." I replied. "Follow me, the Headmaster wanted me to give you the tour." He told me. "Okay, it's not like I have a choice." I replied. "I can see now why you're a necromancer." He said. "Whatever that means." I responded. "I think that Malistaire could explain that better than I could, but pretty much you study death magic." He told me.

I followed him to a large gate that said "Ravenwood." I didn't know what to expect anymore, but certainly not what I saw. Students were walking, talking and joking around with each other. Then there was this huge tree in the center, it must've been over two thousand years old and it had two eyes and a mouth. Cass noticed my staring. "That's Bartleby, the grandfather tree." He told me. The tree's large broad branches started to move. It then told me, "Come closer young wizard." I looked over at Cass. "Do what he says. He only asks something like this if there is something important." I hesitated. The talking tree wanted me to come closer, why? I have done stranger things, so why not. I moved closer. The tree spoke in hallowed tones this time.

"The last ShadowSword will be the one that will save the spiral." He told me. "How did you know my last name?" I asked. "I know all ShadowSword, I know this is all very confusing for you now, but remember what I said. It will help you in the future. And one last thing choose fire as your secondary. It will serve you well." The tree replied. "Okay." I said. What else could I say to a giant tree that wanted to talk to me?

Cass looked pale. "What's the matter?" I asked. "He wanted to speak to you, and not only that he gave a prophecy." He said, "And." I replied "The last person this happened to become the puppet-master. The most evil person in the spiral." He said. He looked rather solemn, his brown eyes lost in some thought. "How do you that." I asked, truly curious. Cass sighed. "He was my best friend, and well, my last well... Person I was linked to. Why does this always happen to the people I am linked to?" I didn't know what to say, so I just stayed quiet until he had asked which school I was going to take as a secondary. I remembered what Bartleby had said, but should I take fire? I guess that the talking tree would know what it's talking about…

Cass headed over to one of the three dark grey brick towers. They had a dark feel to them, but once we were inside the feeling changed. The halls were a scarlet hue and the floors were a rich chocolate-brown. I was suspecting white on white, but I'm not complaining. I followed Cass down these halls until he unlocked the door to 1313. The room was different from the hallway. It was simple and rustic with two wooden bookshelves, light brown tile flooring, a dark brown couch, and a table and chairs. It was also unbelievably clean. Not exactly what I was expecting from a boy, especially a fifteen year old boy.

"You've been really quiet. What did I do wrong? I don't want to make another mistake that might hurt someone." He asked me. "I just don't know what to say, I'm not perfect, nor will I ever be. You haven't done anything wrong, nor have you really made a mistake. I'm more the mistake. Wherever I go problems occur. I'm just trying to be someone I'm not. Someone that my family might approve of, but I guess that's kind of long gone." I said "I had no idea, I thought I had a lot of problems, being that my entire families dead. But you have family problems. Why do you even try to conform? You're a necromancer, necromancer's don't conform to just anybody, if they conform at all. What happened to you to make you want to conform to someone else's standards?" He told me. "You could say that there is a lot of pressure on me, because my families, how to put this, well to do. And on Earth that makes it so that you have to be popular, pretty, normal, and well anything that doesn't include me." I replied. "You're from Earth and you're not freaking out? There hasn't been an earth wizard in over five centuries!" He exclaimed. "I am a little surprised, but I don't freak out easily." I told him. "I guess I'll have to test that myself someday..." He said to himself. Then someone knocked on the door.

"I forgot I invited a friend over earlier today, before I found out that I was going to have a new roommate. I hope you don't mind - Come on in Fin." He said. "I don't mind or care." I telepathically told him. "You don't?" He asked. "Why would I?" I replied. "Oh you'll find out. Honestly... he isn't as bad as he acts." He warned.

Fin entered the dorm. He had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. But after a few minutes I could see why there was a warning. He was definitely a full-out jerk. In fact the first words he said to me were. "Who the hell are you." It took a lot of explaining from Cass to convince him that I wasn't some "pathetic, worthless girlfriend." Oh, if I could have punched him when he said that. I pretty much stayed in a corner and it's probably a good thing too, that was until Fin decided to "meet the new girl..."

"So your Cass's new linkee." He said. He stared at me with great intention trying to figure out what I was going to do. "So what if I am?" I replied. "Your tough, girl aren't you, you're not even acting intimidated by me." He told me. "Why would I be? I knew people more obnoxious than you." I replied. Which was definitely true. "Really, I know a lot of people who would disagree with that." He said. "Just don't call me a 'pathetic, worthless girlfriend' when I am dating no body, and probably won't either." I told him. "Um... sorry about that. By the way my name is actually Finnigan GiantBlood, not 'Fin.'" He told me. "Well, my names Katy ShadowSword. Nice to meet you." I replied. He smirked and went back to Cass, who had this look of 'wow, they didn't kill each other.' The two boys messed with each other and did other guy things, while I found a nice, quiet corner of the room and read a book until Fin finally left.

"Fin likes you." Cass told me. "Are you sure about that?" I replied. "Absolutely positive - you should take that as a complement. He likes very few people." He said. I could definitely see why. There were a few minutes of silence before he said something else.

"I bet you were wondering where you were sleeping." He told me. "I kind of did." I replied not knowing where this came from. "Well... would you mind if you had um... his room. It's fully decorated and still has everything in it." He told me. "Are you sure you want to do that for me. I can tell that you miss him a great deal." I told him, slightly concerned. "Well, I need to get over it, and I guess it may help if you take his room." He replied. "Okay, would you mind showing me to the room." I said. "Follow me then." He told me. I followed him over to a bookshelf. I wasn't even surprised anymore. I hope that this is some crazy dream that I can just wake up from, but somehow I just can't picture it, things are just too real. Cass said a few incomprehensible words and the bookshelf became a door.

"Just so you know I will help reset the password. He kind of liked to be secretive - so what do you want the new password to be?" He asked. I thought for a few moments. I went for the first thing that came to mind. "Chaos." I told him. "Thank you for something short. I do have limits on my powers." He told me. "I can imagine that. Nobody's perfect, right?"


	2. I meet Thorn

**I hope you guys like this chapter. It took a lot longer to write than the former. I hope it is a bit more descriptive than the first chapter. I don't write descriptions well in first person narration. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nobody's perfect is something I learned from a young age. Along with life is not like a fairy tale. My mom made sure of it. She wanted me to live in her legacy. To own the family business, but I couldn't do that. I kind of rebelled, in my own way, and because of that I was always told that I was worthless. It became worse as I got older. At that time I was sent to an institution because I heard voices that weren't there. They said nothing was wrong with me and it was just stress. Stress was an understatement; when I got back she just put more and more pressure to be the perfect daughter. I finally gave up on the rebellion and tried to be what she wanted, but what she wanted was something I could never be, she wanted me to be her.

"Are you okay Katy, you seem a bit off ever since I opened the door." Cass said while looking concerned. I shook my head. I was fine. Nothing was truly wrong. But I could feel that an answer like that would not fly here. But I can always try.

"I'm okay, I honestly am," I said in the most convincing tone I could manage. I could see that he saw straight through it, but said nothing about it. I guess that it comes from having a secretive roommate that became the most evil person in the spiral. I walked into the room and the door shut behind me, leaving me alone.

The room was literally golden. I mean it, everything was gold colored, including the bed. Well, the only things were not gold were the posters of rock bands and the mirror. The mirror was at the end of the room and wasn't next to anything. The strange thing about the mirror was that it had a cold presence, almost as if it were alive. Which it can't be of course, right?

I moved toward the bed, which was on the side opposite to the mirror. I didn't want to be any closer to that thing than I had to. I didn't have any extra clothing so I had to wear and I truthfully didn't want to open any of golden dresser drawers to find anything. So I laid on the bed trying to sleep, but the rooms golden glow made it difficult. I don't know how anyone could sleep in there.

By five A.M I gave up and started reading a book that was on the nightstand. The book was truly boring and about balance and how to achieve it. That's when something odd occurred. The mirror started to glow and a dark shape came from it. The shape started walking toward me. It was a shade. I panicked; it was just like the creatures I used to see in nightmares. It straightened itself.

"I have a message ShadowSword from Thorn himself," the shade hissed. It started to change in shape. And by the end of it's transfiguration was a white haired, brown eyed boy who looked about 15. He didn't seem a threat, but you never know, so I kept myself towards the door, readying myself to bolt out of there.

"Don't bother Katy. The doors magically locked, plus I don't want to hurt you. Like the shadow said, I'm here to talk and… I'm not what you would consider the 'bad guy.' Only half of him, and I'm asking for help." He said calmly.

"Why are you asking me instead of Cass? Weren't you two close?" I said trying to sound calm, but failing. He shook his head and smiled.

"Cass and I were close, but I don't trust him quite the same way. He might tell someone about this, but you won't. It's not in your nature." He said. "How can you be sure about that." I responded. How could he be?

"Because I know you and you keep secrets. Lots of them." He stated. He was right I do keep a lot of secrets, and tell a lot of lies to keep them. But do I really want to keep this one. "Fine, it's not as if I had much of a choice anyway." I said.

"No, you had a choice, it's like I said, it's in your nature to keep them." He told me while shaking his head. "So what do you need help with?" I asked. "Right to the point of this little chat then. I need you to do something for me. Since I can't do it myself. I need you to kill me. Not today, but when it's time." He said with a hint of sadness. "I don't think I can kill anyone. I'm not a killer." I told him.

"I know you're not a killer, but I also know that you will do anything to preserve your interests. And this is your interest to save the world, to keep others safe. You are a hero, in a way, but also a villain. Just like your a good person and bad. I can see why you are like you are." He said and paused. "I'd better leave, and for FYI Thorn kinda poisoned you so you're going to be sick for a couple days." He disappeared back into the mirror. What the hell?

"Chaos," I whispered to the door. It opened. I walked across the brown tile to the white couch. I laid down and finally got some rest. I could already tell that the next few days were going to be like hell. But what I didn't know was how true that was going to be.


	3. A change in perspective

I can't believe Katy "wanted" me do this. I do not narrate. I guess before I start my part of the story I should at least give you my name, Fin.

* * *

I was walking out of the myth classroom minding my own business as usual, thinking about how I was going to complete all my homework assignments. That was when I accidentally bumped into Cass. I could tell that there was something wrong. "Hi Fin." He said. Normally Cass would have waited for someone else to instigate the conversation. He's not that bold, he's pretty shy and usually listens and suggests things. "What's up?" I asked.

"Uh... nothing. Just getting back to being an ambassador." He told me. I knew that he was lying. Truthfully it's hard not to notice. Not saying that he's a terrible lair or anything, but he sucks at it. I let it go after debating with myself for a couple seconds. I decided that it was best to leave the truth untold and get to the library. I needed to study because I could not afford an F, a grade which professor Drake is more than willing to give.

Cass scurried off towards Bartleby's spiral chamber. Maybe he was partially telling the truth. I started walking the opposite direction, through the gates that protect the school. Ever since Matt's spell backfired and released an evil spirit into his body, security has been high. (Something that Katy should have mentioned earlier, but didn't.) I glided past the security and moved myself across the commons. That was when I got splashed from one of those diviner kids practicing tempest. Surprisingly I wasn't as upset as I could have been. The kid though, looked completely and totally terrified.

"I'm so sorry... I missed my target... I should have been able to stop it." He said, wide eyed. "Kid, if I were concerned about it believe me I would have done something." I told him. I hate it when they teach younger wizards that spell, it never ends up well. The kid looked relieved. Honestly I'm not always as horrible as my reputation proceeds me as.

I walked the remaining distance to the library. Which wasn't that far because I was in front of the headmasters office when the accident occurred. The aroma of books greeted me as I entered the library. Luckily the place has drying charms otherwise I would not be aloud in. "Argleston, do you know where the books on Minotaur's are located." I asked the Librarian. "Of course Finnigan, is there any book in particular you are looking for, books on Minotaur's are scattered you know." He told me. "Can you tell me where the three most informative books are?" I asked. "Section 4, isle 9." He answered. I know that it may sound strange, but Wizard City libraries set up into sections and isle's. It's actually pretty simple system to use, once you get used to it, and believe me when I say get used to it. I didn't come from Wizard City, or anywhere close to it. And I'm not going to specify where.

I scanned the isle's until I found the books on Minotaurs. I grabbed the books and brought them over to the wooden, circular table that was closest to the exit. I started reading and taking notes of what I read, with the sources of course. It was long and boring. When I finally could leave, a dark haired, fair skinned girl asked me where the books were on dark sprites. I recognized her voice immediately, it was that Katy girl.

"Um, why don't you ask the librarian. He'd know more on that than I would." I told her. I truthfully wasn't sure what to say because very few people actually come up to me other than to prove how "tough" they are. "I did, and he gave me a strange answer in isles and sections." She said. I knew that if I didn't show her Cass would probably kill me, he's a bit overprotective of his friends, and he also would like to make sure that nothing happens to his new linkee. I totally understand that, I would probably to, especially since he still blames himself for Matt becoming Thorn. Even though I don't see any point in that, it was his Matts fault for what he did. What happened to my linkee though, that's a different story. He decided to go jumping off Elik's Edge to escape the "voices" that were inside his head. I tried to convince him otherwise but he didn't listen. I truthfully wish I could forget that day.

"Fine. I'll show you, just don't expect me to do this again." I said. "I truthfully didn't suspect you to." She replied. "Follow me." I told her. I knew where the dark sprites were. I had helped my linkee many times when he needed information on stuff like that. He was a necromancer too, I guess that's why I was so hard on her yesterday. Okay, fine you got me. I'm protective of Cass, especially since he's more like a brother than a friend. I have family, despite what others think. I'm just not close to them. Then again they don't want to be close to me either. In fact they avoid me.

"If it wouldn't to much, could you explain the isle and section system, because where I come from they don't do that." She told me. "I think when Cass gets back from his job as the ambassador he could explain." I said. "What ever." was her response. Will I ever get used to her attitude, because she is the only person I know of that can pull it off, and not be killed. Then again she is a necromancer, they are just unpredictable, most of the time you're safe just as long as you're not in their way. I learned that the hard way.

"Here are the books on the dark faries." I said. I finally could leave. I wanted to go to my dorm and escape from people. I could then write the report in peace, still be in the good graces of professor Drake, and still be a friend to Cass. So that's exactly where I went, I teleported over to my overly crowded, messy room. Yeah I know it shouldn't be, I just am not that tidy, unlike Cass. I think that is a Balance wizards thing though. I shoved a few things over to get to my table in the corner of my dorm. They weren't important things, or expensive things that I couldn't replace if it broke. I don't keep stuff like that.

I started working on my report. The only thing I learned from it being how boring Minotaurs are. They don't have petrifying stares or anything like that, they have more muscle, but of course I could not say what I really think. Then I would definitely get an F, and I would never stop hearing about how I didn't put enough effort into my work and how disappointed he was in me. Sometimes I hate having a teacher for an uncle, well technically two teachers, but Malistaire isn't nearly as bad.

"Fin, I need to talk to you." Said a voice that I didn't ever want to hear again...

* * *

 **Truthfully I needed a bit of change of point of view, because I could not figure what Katy would actually do, I tried to write in her perspective but I failed. So the next few chapters will be in a Fin's perspective, until I can get to the point where I can switch. I would like to know what you guys think, what I could do better ect... It makes me feel a little more appreciated. Thanks.**


	4. Why me I'm not a life wizard

It was Austin's voice. He couldn't be here, he's dead. Why did he come back? "Austin, is it really you." I said shakily. I could not believe that it was really him. He's been dead for half a year. Why would he appear now? And why me? I'm not a necromancer. I don't speak to spirits.

"Fin would I really lie to you. Look at my face. I'm here." He told me. I felt an overwhelming cold. I looked over my shoulder. It was Austin. Only Austin could get away with shoulder length shaggy blond hair, green eyes, black robes, looking like a necromancer and not a theurgist at a funeral. "Why are you back Austin? Haven't you caused me enough problems." I said to him. I was trying not to shout and be absolutely furious with him. I failed, well half failed. I was furious, but hey I wasn't yelling.

" _Fin, it would be best if we speak through telepathy. What I say to you needs to stay a secret."_ He said mind to mind. So the link still worked? _"So why are you back?"_ I asked him. _"I'm here right now because I am needed. Plus I kind of need you to take care of the ShadowSword. She's really sick and Cass can't do it, because he's in Mooshu. The Matt side of Thorn is the only person at the moment who's keeping her alive. And he can't do it for long, before you know, the other side comes out. The hospital won't work because they mustn't know. So that leaves you."_ He told me. _"How the heck do you actually know all this information? She was fine when I saw her today."_ I said.

 _"Correction, she looked fine. Us necromancers hide sickness very well, we don't like it to stop us. Now could you please go."_ He told me rather impatiently. Which is strange for him. Since he usually never gets impatient... _"You're determined for me to do this Austin. Just tell me where she is, so I can get this over with."_ I said. _"She's in the mirror."_ Was his response. " _Austin! How the hell am I supposed to get inside a mirror?"_ I exclaimed. _"You're not going to like this."_ He told me. And he was right, I didn't.

A wave of cold hit me as he entered my body and things became dark. If I were a light bulb my light switch would have switched off. I don't know what happened at this point. I just know that I felt cold, but not just any cold. It felt like I was in a deep freeze...

* * *

"Wake up Fin. Alright I'm sorry, for possessing you, okay. Just please wake up." Austin pleaded. I was exhausted, what did he exactly do with my body? Knowing him I should not ask that. I opened my eyes to find him floating above me. "You're awake!" He exclaimed. "So what if I am?" I said. "I have to go, Death wants me back." He told me as he vanished. Oh how I hate ghosts and their powers.

I took this as an opportunity to look about my surroundings. I was definitely not in my dorm. I was in a golden room with a silver mirror. I knew who's room it was. It was Matt's. Who else has quite the obsession with the color? It's true. He loves the color gold. If he could have gotten away with it, he would have made everything gold.

I looked over at the mirror. It was the mirror of Zar. A relic that hasn't been seen for years. Why would Matt have it? Even though my question should be, how did he ever get it? The mirror has been protected by guards for centuries, or longer. The guards were the best trained wizards there ever was. So how did he get the mirror? Was he a guard? No. Probably not, but that would explain a few things. Like, how he was so talented at Ice magic, or how he knew more about ancient times, myths and other things. But how did he mess up that spell? It's not as if it would have been difficult for him. He would have been beyond levels. Did he mess with something more powerful than him? What really happened that night? What would cause something like this to occur...

A soft sound, like someone moving, disturbed my thoughts. I looked up from my crossed legged position. It was Katy. She must be on the bed asleep and turned. I get up. All I can say for that is it hurt. I thought about the life spells that I did know. Was there something that would help me... Yep, minor blessing. I know that is a spell that only life wizards know, but I can't help the fact that my Aunt is the life school teacher who really wanted to make sure that I could at least heal myself. I can see why now, back then I was complaining bitterly, now I see it's more of a blessing. Especially after all the fights I get into and how much I hate hospitals.

I tried the door to no avail. I was stuck since I don't know the password and I can't teleport. Great. I'm stuck in a room with a girl who I don't know well, who's sick or something, I don't know, nobodies really explained this to me. Sometimes I wish people, ghosts, or what ever they happen to be explained things to me. Other than I need you to keep her alive. Why? Normally this doesn't happen. Then again since when has my life been normal. I'm a wizard who's been pretty much disowned by his family and adopted by his other relatives.

I guess I better stop moping around. I should at least do what I'm supposed to and heal the girl. I walk back to the bed and touch the girl's forehead. It's cold; not hot. She's pale, paler than normal that is. I don't know what's wrong? But I know somethings wrong. And I can't cast healing spells forever. It's like what ever it is, is slowly taking her health away, even after healing. That was when it hit me, it was poison. But how could someone get close enough to cast it? That was when I remembered that when Thorn became the puppet master he could control people without their knowledge, and the headmaster was acting off... No that couldn't have happened. He's too strong of a wizard, or is Thorn. If he could do that then what else could he do... If he isn't stopped now than the whole spiral is doomed. But why would he feel threatened enough to poison her, unless she's the last ShadowSword. If she is then she can stop him from taking control of the spiral.

Now... Do I know a spell that will stop poison? Triage, death shield, and satyr should work...


	5. Thorn, Trolls and Poison

Before I could cast anything the mirror began to glow and a black figure stepped out. Its face changed into that of Matt or Thorn. I brought myself into a defensive position, even though I could not survive a fight.

"I'm not here to fight you, Finnigan, but rather to help you." The figure said while looking straight at me. I straightened, but I was still pretty defensive. It was safe to say I did not let my guard down. "Okay, why are you helping me Thorn?" I asked. If you are wondering how I knew it was Thorn, it was the fact that he called me "Finnigan" instead of Fin. He's the only person who does this, other than the librarian, and I think he does it to irritate me since I hate my name.

"I'm helping you because if she dies from someone else's hand I will die with her. So in other words since I did not poison her I will die if she does." He told me. "If you didn't poison her then who did?"I asked. "If I knew that then who ever it is would be dead." He answered and then told me. "Finnigan it's also 8:15 a.m and if Cyrus catches you not in class then he will give you an F and you'll hear about how you skipped class."

"How do I get out of here and get my paper in 15 minutes Thorn." I said. I knew I shouldn't have said that, but I did. Especially when he smiled and said. "I thought you would never ask." You know when someone says that you are not going to like it. He chose then to say some strange words, well strange words for me because I'm a conjurer, and then I was in front of the myth classroom and the white paper appeared in my hands.

I walked inside the classroom and the traditional smell of troll greeted me. That meant that some poor student was being tutored by Professor Drake. And by "some poor student" I mean Daniel. He kind of sucks at myth magic, or any magic really, and because of that he somehow got my uncle to pity him. I did say somehow right? If it were me or any other student for that matter they would have been thrown to the wolves, but no. To be truthful I'm kind of jealous of him and how much attention he gets.

"Fin!" a voice greeted me. It was no other than Daniel. I was good and didn't outright ignore him. "Hey." I grumbled as I took a seat. To my surprise Professor Drake was not tutoring him and Daniel was early. Did that mean that he was finally where he is supposed to be? No, that cannot be, but then why would he be here? I heard the door open and Nolan stepped into the classroom and took the seat beside me.

Nolan and I are not exactly the greatest of friends, but we don't exactly dislike each other either, so it wasn't that great of a surprise. My thought is as long is it isn't Daniel or that really annoying, flirtatious, blond girl, I'm good.

More and more students entered the myth classroom and found their seats. It was almost robotic really. I watched Professor Drake count every student and say each and everyone of our names. I wasn't really paying much attention until he said my own name, of course I said the almighty, "here." It wasn't really worth it for not saying it. We all new that, but every year some idiot always thinks it's funny not to.

Professor Drake started his lesson with us taking our essays to him as usual, and then he dredged on about the Minotaur some more and announced homework. We will be working with our linkee's to defeat a real Minotaur. So in other words I will be working with nobody on a project that is meant for two people, as usual. There was a rush when it was finally time to exit and have a reprieve for lunch. I do not get that lucky. The second I walked out of the myth classroom I somehow got back into the golden room.

When I arrived I saw an unbelievably weak Thorn and an even weaker Katie. I guess poison was taking it's toll on both of them. Sigh. I'd better now cast triage, death shield and satyr. Then maybe I can get lunch and pretend this didn't happen. Yeah right.

When I finally cast the spells and when they seemed to work Thorn and I decided that it was best that no one knew of this unfortunate occurrence and split our ways. I was left inside the golden room and let me tell you it sucked. I was starving from lack of food because I hadn't eaten in almost 18 hours. Things could have been worse I suppose, I could have been collecting troll essence for Professor Drake. Yep, that would definitely be worse.

* * *

You could say that I have had some unfortunate incidents with trolls and collecting their essences, because trolls really don't like to be disturbed. Well I guess I can tell the story about what happened the last time I collected trolls essences...

It was an absolutely normal day in wizard city. The sun was shining, the birds were singing in the trees and I was heading over to cyclops lane. As I said before, I was supposed to be collecting trolls essence and I really didn't think much of it. It is standard after all that a teacher send a student to collect what they wanted, and I just had to be the lucky victim.

When I entered Cyclops lane the street was empty, per usual, trolls only come out at night. I headed over to the cave.

At first things were going well. I found the trolls near the darkest wall of the cave, unfortunately I was stupid enough to not be careful and I tripped. The noise that was produced woke them. The trolls charged and started to throw their clubs at me. I ran as fast as I could, out of the cave, through Cyclops lane, Old town, The shopping district, the Commons and all the way to the Myth classroom. There Professor Drake said, "Fin, I told you to gather the trolls essences not the trolls themselves." And with that he simply took the essences and left me to deal with the trolls.

* * *

Katy's eyes opened. The vase on the the night stand next to her shattered. Her eyes darted around the room and landed on me. I could tell that she was panicking. Please Cass do not choose now to contact her. Though I really doubt he would, Matt never was contacted telepathically, Cass likes to keep his job as an ambassador private. Then again he kind of likes to keep everything that way. It's just the way he is.

"Why are you here?" She said. Very quickly I may add. "Um... well... that's a long story and you should go to class." I replied. "I need to know, so can you please tell me?" She asked. I sighed, and began an abridged version of my story.


	6. The deal

Yep, it's me, Katy. I'm back to narrating. Totally not a yay moment, but at least I finally convinced Fin to narrate. That took some major doing. Now, let me continue this story from where he left off...

* * *

Fin finished his "long story," and now he actually suspects me of all people to get to class. Yeah right, maybe he has to. It's only 2:30 according to my watch. Plus that story is missing a lot of details that he did not want to put in. But hey, at least he gave me a reason. Unlike someone I know...

"You do realize Fin that Death classes are at 8 pm, right? And I don't start Fire until next semester." I told him. "Of course I do... some of us need an excuse for getting out of this room. I've been stuck here for hours." He said sounding really desperate. I guess I could allow him out. I sigh and get out of the warm bed and walk begrudgingly to the door. I whisper the password and the it opens.

I turned over to look at Fin and say, "are you leaving or not." "Not without you." He told me. I could tell he was determined. "Whatever." I said. I was too tired to put up a descent argument.

"Come on. Hold my hand if you have to, because you are going to go to the eating hall." He said. I just glare and follow him through the dormitories. It's not as if I had much of a choice. Either I was going to be dragged out or I could move myself. Either way I was stuck going to the eating hall. It's not as if it's a bad place. It's huge and hidden pretty much next to the death school. I personally pity the life wizards who are forced to actually walk around the building, but who am I kidding. The place has all the colors of all the schools. I guess it's just to make everyone feel invited...

"Don't fall asleep. You kind of need to be awake for a while; you've been unconscious for awhile." He informed me. Easy for you to say Fin because your not so tired that you could fall asleep walking. "Besides if you do fall asleep I have some of Matt's music." He added. I have a feeling that Matt's music is a lot like my brothers that used to keep me up all night, and if it is I should be scared. But nah, I wasn't. I survived my brother and I can survive this.

Fin and I finally made it half way to the eating hall. He decided then that I was taking to long and grabbed my hand. I almost landed on my face, oh thank you Fin for doing that, just what I wanted. I blushed out of embarrassment. At least there wasn't that many people between the fire classroom, Bartleby and school tree's.

"Why did you just do that?" I asked out of shock once I regained my footing. I could not say that I was tired anymore. "It woke you up didn't it?" He replied "Hey, I was awake." I replied. "Well at the rate you were walking we might not have ever gotten to the eating hall." He told me.

* * *

As you may have guessed we were now there and sitting and "enjoying" what little food was left in the hall. Which meant I had a salad. I hate salads, but it was better than nothing, and since the school had free food I wasn't one to complain.

"You hate salads don't you?" He said. "Yes, how did you know?" I asked. I was truly confused. No ones ever caught my dislike of anything - ever. "I grew up with the rules. The ones that you've been following since you entered. So I know the fake 'liking everything no matter what you think' looks like." He answered. "Um. How? You don't remind me of someone who would know these things." I say. "I made a horrible first impression didn't I. I'm sorry about that - you kind of remind me of my well... deceased linkee - who was the worst roomate ever. And Cass is kind of like a brother to me... just please do not be like my old roommate and sleep around with every person you meet." He told me. "No worries there, I am not one of _them_." I replied.

"That's good. I don't like people like that and I would not want one to be linked with Cass." He said. "I agree. I wouldn't want that for either my brother or my sister." "So we have a deal?" He says. "Yes Fin we have ourselves a deal. I won't be one of _those_ people." I said.

"That means both you and I can teleport out of here." He told me. "Stupid question, how do I teleport?" I finally ask. "Um... you think of the place you want to be and you concentrate on it. Do you seriously have to ask me crazy questions? Didn't your parents teach you?" He told me. "No my mother never bothered. And I come from a place that doesn't exactly practice magic." I admitted.

He sighed. "That must suck since you're now going to magic school, someone has to teach you the basics and Cass won't have time. So let me help you because Cass would basically hate me forever if I didn't." I was truly stunned. I tried not to show it. "Thanks." I reply. "I wouldn't be so sure about that Katy." He said. Right there I knew that what he'd offered me was torture, but if I was to survive I had to do it. Life sometimes, if not always sucked.


	7. The book that knows amost everything

Let me tell you, Fin's version of teaching me how to teleport is not fun. He might have well said, 'oh I'm going to teleport you into a cave that is nowhere near civilization and if you try to climb out you will drop 100 feet to your death. Have a good time. And that means figuring out how to teleport.' It's a good thing that he was not there at the time.

I looked at the darkness in front of me and sighed. Obliviously Fin thought I could do this. He just said he would be in the commons waiting. How do I do this again? "Focus on the area and imagine yourself there" was the only advice I was given. I'm going to die in this cave at this rate.

That was when something actually happened. The cave changed from well… a cave and into something different. A red room. One I unfortunately recognized. This room was the same room that appeared to me when I was twelve. Only this time I couldn't escape. I needed to be brave and remember everything. I felt nauseous and everything started to spin. The red walls changed from Red to blue sky, the black floors changed to green grass and there was light.

"Took you long enough. Seriously, I was thinking of checking if you were dead." He said. I just glared, said nothing and walked away. He decided to follow me. Why, don't you have someone else to piss off. Obviously not.

"Why are you following me. I think I made it perfectly clear that I'm not exactly interested in talking to anyone right now." I told him. I was completely and totally irritated now. Why can't anyone just leave me alone.

"You made it pretty clear that you're a bit more than upset. The grass near you is kind of dying so yeah you kinda need to calm it down a little - what the hell happened in the cave that would bring this kind of a response?" He asked.

"If we're going to talk about what happened in the cave first we have to be somewhere that no one will overhear." I stated. "Seriously it was that bad. I didn't think in that specific cave anything would happen." He said. By this point I gave up on ever being alone until he got what he wanted, but what he wanted was something I wasn't so comfortable talking about. My past.

I look at my watch hoping that it would be close to 8 pm, but no such luck. It was 4. meaning I had plenty of time to explain. Fin smirked. "You're not going to escape from me that easily, Katy." I sigh. So he did figure out that I wanted to escape from this conversation. He grabbed my hand and teleported both of us to a small grassy clearing in the middle of nowhere.

"No ones here. So tell me what the hell happened." He asked. "Um... Fin this has to do with my past and do not tell anybody about this. I really don't want people to know what happened to me okay?" I answered. "Fine, who would I tell. Come on. I don't especially like people." He said.

"When I was twelve a red room appeared in front of me. Being the beyond curious child I was I opened the door and walked in. I was trapped. No matter what I did, I couldn't escape because once I entered this room the door vanished. The walls literally started whispering. Telling me strange things. Things that make no sense at all. That was when things started to get worse."

"Glowing symbols started to appear on my arms and back. A lot of my memory by this point I thankfully have forgotten, but I do remember the pain. It's kind of amazing how pain works. Sometimes it dulls the everything else. Think of that for about a year. Then miraculously being dropped off back at my well... mansion. And then think about being forced into that same room in the cave. Wouldn't you be a bit upset." I explain.

I know that if that happened I should have believed in magic, but I just wanted to go back to a normal life. So to make sure of that I forced myself to think a lot differently. And before you ask this was way after when I at the asylum. That was when I was eight. 4 years before this incident and when I arrived back, my mom was relieved. It was the first time in my entire life I almost felt wanted by her.

"I guess I now know why you didn't tell anyone. Um... are the markings still on your arms?" He said. It snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yes... um... why?" I asked trying to figure out why he was saying this. "Oh it's I think it would be a good idea if we know what this room is. That way you know what you're dealing with." He replied.

"Um... thanks. But I have a question, why are you being nice to me?" I ask. At first this being nice to me was a good thing. Now I'm wondering why he's kept it up for so long. I already agreed to his deal.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself. If it was anyone else I would have probably laughed in there face and left. Maybe it's just that you're Cass's roommate and I have accepted that." He answered. I could tell that it was honest. He's almost always honest. I have noticed this. Except when it comes to what happened that had made him rescue me from a mirror.

"I guess that we should head back. It's almost dark. I'm guessing it's about 4:30." He told me and grabbed my hand. Once again I was back at the library. Thank you Fin for having a greater memory of this place. I don't think that I could remember all the shelves.

"Hello Fin and who are you miss?" A boy with long, shaggy white hair asked. "Katy." I replied shyly. "I'm Boris." He said bringing out his hand. I shook it. At least things aren't that different in Wizard City than they are in the U.S. Otherwise I would be completely lost on what to do.

"Alright, Katy let's go find that book." Fin said. Boris just looked at Fin strangely. "And before you get any ideas I was asked by Malistaire to help out his newest student." Boris sighed. "I was hoping. It would have made a good article."

"Now can we get going?" Fin said looking at me. "Yep." I replied. He sounded really annoyed. I didn't want to annoy him more.

I follow Fin to a dark corner of the library. It was lit barely and by candle light, instead of electric lighting. I wonder why? Fin grabs a thick book and blows off the dust. The book looked really old. Older than the rest in the library, but not as old as the book of secrets.

"Fin what is that book?" I ask. "This is the book of answers. A book that literally answers all questions asked if written in it. Now write a question here" He instructed me while flipping to the last page and giving me a pen. I hesitantly start writing my question.

"What is this place that I'm always brought to?"

After a few seconds my question is adsorbed into the pages and an answer starts to appear.

"This place you are referring to is a place of balance. No one knows it's exact name. It only appears to those who have the power to see it and survive it. But beware young one. The rooms have been corrupted and turned into a prison that will only stop collecting when all the rooms are full. Only one room is left and it is waiting for you." It wrote. Then there was a pause and the words started to disappear and be replaced by new ones.

"The only way to escape this fate is to find someone to take your place. Once you do say 'Et inventus est' and they will have your fate."

Fin handed me a piece of paper to write what it said down. He looked at it and sighed. "You find more dang trouble than almost anyone." "Yes, I do." I replied. It sure seems like it right now.


	8. A conversation with the (sort of) enemy

I lay in my bed trying to figure out what to do. After the library, Fin and I split, so I still have an hour until class, and I did my homework already. For me that's a bloody miracle in itself. Most of the time I forget about it or prolong it until the last second, what's wrong with me? I'm not doing things like I normally do. I cannot be becoming a better person. I can't be, oh mother if you're reading this answer me, what is wrong with me?

I try to figure that out, but before that happens I had to get to class. The story of a wizards life it seems. At least I know where the Death classroom is, unfortunately it is a no teleport zone, like I would teleport anyways. I like to walk. I just hope that I won't be late, god, that would be embarrassing. I'm already the new student that doesn't know magic surrounded by those who do. I just hope I fake normality otherwise people will know, and I don't know how long I can use my current excuse before people become suspicious.

I open the large gray and black doors and find my seat. I was the only student it seemed. The only person who was there other than me was the professor. I guess that's what happens when you're a couple minutes early. The professor didn't seem to notice me. Though with teachers know one ever knows. He seemed to rehearsing a chant that somehow I understood. I shouldn't have because I have never heard the language before. It was beautiful and about death.

The professor turned his head finally noticing that I was there. He seemed to be studying me. I don't think that I would be that interesting because I came about 5 minutes early. I'm sure that some other student would come early sometimes.

"You're early Ms ShadowSword, is there any particular reason why?" He asked. "I didn't think it would be a problem Professor." I replied. Trying to figure out why he would say something like that. "It isn't, it's just unusual, I looked at your school record. It was quite fascinating." He stated. I was horrified, he knows of the stuff I did. That's not a good thing. That means he knows the secret I've been trying to keep. "Then you know the stuff I got caught doing. I was kind of hoping to start over." I said. He smirked. "There's no such thing as a truly good necromancer Katy. Even I have done some truly horrible things."

"So your not disappointed in me like everyone else is?" I asked. "No, why would why be disappointed? It's suspected from a necromancer to do things like that. If you didn't then I'd be concerned." He replied. Other students of the Death school started entering through the doors which abruptly ended our conversation.

Class started when everyone found their seats. Once again, I was next to the really grumpy, sarcastic guy named Duncan GrimWater. The guys a total jerk, even worse than Fin can be. I still don't get why Fin's nice to me. Cass isn't here, he's in Mooshu so he wouldn't know, unless he has some mysterious way of knowing everything. I hope not because there would be a lot of things he would know about me that I wouldn't want anyone to know about...

"Hey are you going to sleep through this class, Kat." Duncan said. I do not do stuff like that. Even though there is a voice in my subconscious that keeps on telling me to sleep. Now that I realize this. I need to stop doing what it says. "Nope." I replied. I was not going to give the jerk a satisfactory response like "yes I was," though I must thank him for helping me realize that something has been in my thoughts and I don't really remember what happened two days ago. (That's why I had Fin write that part.) I am not going to let someone other than myself control me.

 _"So you figured it out. Sigh, most people stay oblivious to it. There is a reason they call me the puppet master, but at least this way I have someone I can talk to. It get's really boring inside the mirror realm."_ Thorn stated. Okay, I must be officially out of my mind. Only those who are linked can share thoughts. Or at least I thought that until now, but that means somebody knows all of my petty little secrets that should stay hidden. _"Hey, I mostly kept out of those except for the ones about -"_ Shut up!

 _"Why should I it's so much fun to torment you?"_ Really? Why? Isn't there someone else to bother. _"Actually no, there isn't. No one else seems to be able to communicate with me. Or even talk to me. Honestly I'm not a horrible person. I'm not the person everybody thinks I am. I'm trying to survive against the other guy, and no I do not mean Matt. There is worse things out there than me."_ Okay you've got my curiosity now. So what things are worse than the person everybody fears?

 _"You want to know, but I cannot say it's name for it will come and get me. There are very few things I fear ShadowSword... But this thing is not to be messed with. I lied to Fin saying I didn't know who poisoned us. It did, the creature, the fiend. It has a thing against me, it always has, that's the reason why I entered Matt's body to hopefully escape from it, but unfortunately it figured it out. Now I'm stuck in the mirror realm because it will try to get me if I get out of it. I know that now. When I had helped Fin it discovered me, technically our room, is a no teleport zone, so it couldn't get me."_

Seriously you're stuck in this 'mirror realm' or in the golden room. That sucks dude, but why is this thing after you? There has to be a reason, things don't usually attack you for no reason at all. _"I'm an illusionist. A type of wizard that uses their powers to create objects out of literally just energy, unlike the ones on earth, the objects can either be real or not. Unfortunately our blood is sacred and the thing is after my blood."_ Okay I think I sort of get it now.

He went silent when the class ended and turned in my papers. It was strange to say the least but now I at least know partially what's going on. There's a slight feeling of security in that. I don't think I can completely trust him though. I'm sorry, but I'm not the most trusting person. Especially when the source is a little shady. I've gotten info from shadier, but still. I don't blindly trust anyone and definitely not those who have done nothing to earn it.

Now I'm stuck in this dorm room staring at the ceiling waiting for sleep to come over me. Sometimes I wish that I didn't have problems with it at night. During the day I have no problems. I guess that's the way it is, and the way I am. At least I learned my first spell, or at least I was supposed to. I would have if it wasn't for Thorn.

* * *

 **What happened in this chapter was supposed to happen a lot sooner, I was debating on even using this idea, even though this story is based on many other short stories I have written. I have a lot of those... I just will probably never publish them because they are super short and they are what I call my "real writings." No character in those stories are safe from my lovely grip. In other words anyone, even the characters I like, can and will probably die. I don't write sunshine and happiness. I don't think I've ever written a happy story... Like ever. So thanks for reading this story. I will be continuing it, so don't worry. I cannot stand not to complete something...**


	9. It was supposed to be fun

Thorn has officially become the bane of my existence. He's been pestering me for days. Thankfully nobodies noticed how quiet and far away I've become. That may not last for long though since Cass will be coming back tomorrow. Something tells me he will know something's not quite right.

Someone decided to knock on my door and as the nice person I am I decide to answer it. Fin stood outside looking kind of determined. "You really need to get out more." He said. "But-" I was cut off. "No excuses." I sighed knowing I was defeated. I know when someone is determined enough they will do anything to get their way.

He grabbed my hand and I knew I was stuck. If there's one thing Fin is it's strong, both in mentally and physically, so resistance would be futile. I let him drag me out of the dorm and out of the long dark hallways until we exited.

The sunlight was blinding. I hadn't been out of the there for a while. Not even to eat breakfast. The only times I would leave would be for class and maybe lunch or dinner. Being disturbed by Thorn is a horrible experience.

"Fin, what do you want?" I asked as soon as we were in the commons. He looked at me irritably and replied. "You really need to get out. You haven't been doing anything for five days. What is your issue? Malistaire has even asked me what you've been doing, somehow he suspects that me of all people to know. So you're going to stop skulking around and actually be a living being. At the moment you even look half dead."

I heard laughing in my head. So Thorn was listening. Why can't he just leave me alone. "I really don't like to socialize, okay. Seriously, why would you or Malistaire even care?" I half-lied.

"I may not like to either but I at least go out in the sun. You're even paler than when you were poisoned, and that's saying something because your skin was almost paper colored." I guess he's right. I really don't want to argue with him. It would just be pointless because he knows that I know everything he's telling me is correct.

"Now what do you want to do?" I asked innocently. He still hadn't told me his plans. Which sucks by the way. He smiled. That's when I knew whatever it was would be something that I would probably want to escape from.

 _"It won't be that bad Katy, plus if it is I have to survive with you… just remember that."_ Thorn told me. I guess that's true, but don't you know already what's going on? _"I wish. That way no surprises would ever happen."_

Fin headed towards Golem court and gestured for me to follow. And like the mindless being I am I do. Sometimes curiosity kills the cat...

The place where I was headed was colorful. Small circus tents were lined in a circular fashion and in the center lied a battered stage. People were moving through all the tents. They were smiling and looking as if they were having a good time. This was definitely not the type of place I was suspecting from Fin.

You have to understand. Fin well looks like he would kill somebody if they were to even look at him funny. His blue eyes are almost always glaring and he's tense. I mean really tense. He's almost never relaxed. He's really sometimes a little bit scary to be around. I can see why so many people are terrified of him. He doesn't help his cause any when he's such a jerk, but like I said before I've met worse.

I followed him towards the crowds and for the first time ever I grabbed his hand. I don't know who was in more shock, me or Fin. _"Did you just seriously grab his hand?"_ Yes, I think I did Thorn. Why, is that a problem? I don't exactly know my way around and I don't want to get lost.

There was no answer.

Now that I was in the crowds I could see that the tents had games inside them. It was strange to say the least. Music was blaring. It was really hard to concentrate or move. It's a good thing I kept my grip firm otherwise I would be lost in the crowd of people.

Fin seemed to be unaffected by the events. Even when people brushed against him. Maybe the cheer of this place was rubbing off on him. We headed to one of the tents. I personally wasn't sure about them but I knew that he probably wouldn't try to kill me since he saved my life. Thankfully he's straight foreward and I don't have too much to worry about. He does lie, but who doesn't, every bodies lied in some part of our lives. If we didn't we wouldn't be well... human.

The thing is I'm not sure what I am anymore. Are wizards even homosapiens? That's a good question for another time.

Fin and I stepped into a bright red tent. The music seemed to stop. "What do you want to do?" Fin asked. I looked at the tents list of games. They were all unfamiliar. "Whatever you want to I guess." I answered. He smiled and brought us over to a game called "Skull riders." In that instant I was no longer in the tent but in a field with myself on top of a dragon.

The dragons scales were smooth and felt very similar to that of a snake. I grabbed the dragons reins and hoped that I wouldn't die.

The dragon rode smoothly through the air pausing every so often to land on one of the few grassy platforms. That was when things went wrong. Soon skeletons on ravens started to appear. I didn't know what to do and my dragon kept looking at me expectantly. This was one of the few times when I was grateful for Thorn's assistance. _"Say 'fire!'"_

And so I did. The dragons mouth opened and flames came out. I didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

 **I have to say that I have probably lead others to believe that this story won't have a happy ending, let me tell you right now. IT'S FALSE! If things go to plan there will be a happy ending. I was just warning you guys to what might happen to get to the ending. I hope that this clears any misinterpretations that could have been gotten from the previous author's note.**


	10. Cass is back

Hey, I'm Cass. You know the Linkee that has been mysteriously quiet the last few chapters. I guess that you know what that means...

* * *

I finally got to leave Mooshu. After an entire week of torture. (Not literally of course.) I wonder what has been going on last week. Has everything been alright? I know that I didn't exactly tell Katy that I was leaving, or for how long. I have this suspicion that things haven't been exactly alright over in wizard city, but I'm sure that everything's alright... I hope.

I make my usual quiet exit out the Mooshu spiral door. I bring out out my spiral key and unlock the portal to wizard city. The warmth of Mooshu is replaced by the cool autumn air of wizard city. Bartleby's center looks the same as it always does. Brown rings for flooring, living wood walls with the occasional branch with green leaves. Sigh. I have to actually leave the pleasant area.

Outside, my old Professor Weathersfield standing in his usual stiff position. Sometimes I wish that he would have a classroom or would be an assistant to Azhazred, that way he wouldn't have to stand for so long. But then new sorcerers wizards wouldn't be able to start their magical training, which would suck being that there is so few of us.

I head to my dorm room. I hope its as I left it. If it isn't I don't think I could stand it. I can admit to being a little bit obsessive about cleanliness, unlike Fin whose dorm I have to admit is the worst I have ever seen. Speaking of which, where is he? Oh well... I guess that's what happens when you arrive at 4 am.

I open my dorm room door. Everything looks untouched. Good. Except for the couch which has two sleeping body's lying next to each other. Wait. Two? I think I'm a little too tired. But just in case there is I should get my camera and take a photo. Perfect if I ever need to blackmail them.

I sneak into my bedroom, careful not to make a sound. I didn't need to wake them up. I'm guessing one is probably Katy and on a wild guess Fin. I don't even probably want to know why. At least they get along. I was kind of worried about that Fin can be a bit hard to get along with at times. I know from experience, but he's a good person, and I'm proud to say that he's my best friend.

I grab my camera from on top the bedside table and I sneak back into the main area of my dorm room to plan my shot. Move up. Down. Left. A little higher. No right. Perfect.

I take the photo. Sometimes a photograph can say a thousand words. This one is worth more.

Thankfully they didn't wake. I don't need them to know. It makes things all the sweeter. For me anyway. That's what counts. I should probably though surprise them later in the morning. I wonder what I should do? How about I do the most unexpected thing and actually bring breakfast into here. After all I do have a guest.

Slowly, after I return the camera to it's rightful position, I exit my dorm and find a place that would be open at this hour. Gold would not be an issue. Being an ambassador and peacekeeper has it's advantages. Technically if I wanted to I could buy a castle, but now that I have a linkee again, both of us would have to like the castle. She would have to live in it too. Maybe I'm just being to considerate. Sometimes I hate being a balance wizard, I always end up debating with myself over practically everything. But maybe that' a good thing?

I open the door to the wizard city bakery. Surprisingly I'm not the only customer. Professor Greyrose was eating cookies at the table to my right. I guess it's because it is Sunday and not a class day. Normally she bakes them.

I walk up to the lady behind the counter. "What would you like this fine morning?" She asked. How can she be so perky this early? "Do you have anything non magic. I don't feel like trying to catch anything this early." I replied. "Of course Mr GrimBlade, any other requests?" "No." She got the "precious cargo" and I paid her accordingly. She said the traditional "Have a nice day" spiel that I get really tired of.

The sun was starting to come up. Great. This is perfect timing for my plan to work. (What is my plan exactly, well you'll have to see. It'll ruin the fun if I told you.) I teleported to my dorm and waited. What else was I supposed to do? All I have to do is not fall asleep. Easier said than done believe me, especially since I've been awake for over 24 hours.

Sigh. I can tell this is going to take a while. Caffeine is a wonderful substance from earth. Especially since I need the energy boost if I'm going to even be slightly bright. It's still better than Yum. I don't want to be event slightly under the influence of anything. I might slip up. Things might not happen exactly the way there supposed to, which would be horrible, for me anyway. In case someone hasn't guessed I have some issues when it comes to the need of control.

Fin started to stir. I guess it means to start part one of three. Excitement was coursing through me. I needed to be loud and questioning. I know nothing probably happened. If it were Austin on the other hand... I would know what exactly what happened. Fin is not interested in that crap for some reason, but that doesn't mean I can't tease him for the rest of eternity. It would kill me not to.

I'm surprised that Katy wasn't the first one awaken. She seems to be the person who would be awake at this hour. "Never judge a book by it's cover." At the moment that is a very true statement.

"So your finally awake." I said. Fin kind of stared at me blankly. "So what did you guys do last night?" I asked accusingly. "What the hell, Cass." He said. Oh how I love to do stuff like this. "Are you going to explain to me what happened, or am I going to go with my current assumption." I told him. "Nothing happened, okay? It's not what it looks like." He said panicked. "So what happened?" I continued my accusations until I was satisfied that I had thoroughly messed with him. But my fun isn't done yet.

"I have breakfast ready. Now will you please wake up Katy." I said. Now he looked at me as if I had gone officially insane. I never do stuff like this, which is why I'm having so much fun. "What's gotten into you today, Cass." He asked. "Absolutely nothing." I replied. "Though it would be nice of you-" "Fine." He interrupted me. "Just don't blame me if anything explodes." Explodes? Why would things explode?

He calmly moved her slightly from her side of the couch. She tensed up and opened her blue eyes in absolute shock. I would guess that her heart beat sky rocketed. Today just keeps on getting better.

"Come on." He said as he tugged her up and helped her walk. I kept a straight face trying hard not to laugh. He sent a slight glare my way. I knew I should have been terrified, but I was caught in my own internal laughter. It's just so unlike him. I now that he will get even with me, but his horrible person status has been officially removed from my book. Just because everybody else thinks that he would kill them doesn't mean I do, or will. Then again I know him, they don't.

Katy looked really tired, and paler than the last time I saw her. Which is not a good thing. I don't think. I know next to nothing about healing. That's more of Fin's thing. I know that he says that he was "forced" to his aunt, but somehow I doubt it a little. Silvia probably didn't force him, but she probably made it seem like a good option.

He sat Katy down at a chair. "Thanks." She said. "Um... Fin why are you helping her move around?" I asked. I saw glances at each other. Okay something's up. There was absolute silence. Couldn't there be some lie or something. That way I can wok on deciphering it for truth. "So it's the reason why you stayed the night?" I asked him. He nodded. It looks like I was right about something was amiss in wizard city.


	11. Things just become stranger

**Katy's point of view**

I don't feel well, at all, in any way, shape, or form. A few hours ago I collapsed, quite literally. Thankfully Fin was there, otherwise I don't think I would have made it to the dorm room, since I hate hospitals and all forms of doctors. I just wish I could walk by myself without collapsing or passing out. Unfortunately, Fin has decided that I need to go after breakfast. Those symptoms are not that major... right?

I can feel Fin's glare since I'm not eating very much. I'm not hungry, honestly I'm not. Sigh. If he's going to believe me I better pretend I'm alright. I can still do that, I think. Fin's glare is just getting deeper. It's really disturbing. I guess that means that I can't. I'd better touch the food in front of me. Oh breakfast muffin how art thou?

After Cass ate he left for his bedroom. He was unnaturally quiet. I've noticed that he's usually quiet and reserved, but I'm not sure if that's the real Cass. If the evidence from earlier this morning are anything to go by. I don't know what Cass and Fin were talking about earlier. I wonder what it was...

"Come on. I can tell that you're not going to touch that muffin anymore than you already have." He said. I hate you Fin for making me go to the hospital. "Fine." I snapped. I felt kind of bad for him. I know that I can be a bit nastier than I usually am.

He picked me up again and teleported me to the hospital. I looked up at him and he looked about as happy to be there as I was. Then I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

I awoke in a hospital bed. I don't know how long I was out but I was guessing that it was quite a while. The scent of sanitation and old people filled my nose with each breath I took. I was trying not to panic or hyperventilate.

"Hey your awake." A boy said as he moved closer. "They were getting worried about you." His face was now level with mine. I could see his brownish hazel eyes and auburn hair clearly. Definitely someone I didn't know. I didn't panic, surely someone let him in here. "You don't recognize me. I didn't think about that, sorry 'bout that." He said as he changed into someone I definitely knew and changed back. "I thought you weren't coming out of the mirror." I replied. "Well I'm not safe _there_ anymore." He told me.

"You do realize that you aren't safe here either right?" I asked. "Yeah, but in a hospital I can at least pretend to be clueless or come up with an excuse. In there I can't. That's the reason why I'm here in my own body. Not in someone else's, other than Matt kind of scares me." He answered. "Though, now that I'm here I'm going to have to be someone else. Be a new student. Um... will you help me." He looked at me longingly and I found myself saying. "Fine, but you need to not cause any trouble."

I got hugged. Not what I was quite expecting. "You can let me go now." I told him while trying to breath. I hate it when people hug me. "Okay." He replied reluctantly.

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" I ask. It was bothering me. "Actually yes. Don't worry about it... you'll be fine in a little while... just as long as you follow the doctors instructions." He told me. "You do realize that you are avoiding my question right?" I ask. "That's because it's not me who can say it." He told me. "You do realize that you make no sense sometimes." I replied. "Yep. And I'm happy that way." He said. I shook my head. Sometimes he is just a mystery to me.

A nurse walked into the room and Thorn disappeared in mid air. I wonder who he will be the next time I see him, but that doesn't matter. "You're awake Ms ShadowSword." She stated. Well duh of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? "You weren't supposed to wake for a while... oh well. I'll tell Mr GrimBlade." She said seemingly to herself. Okay people are just plain strange in wizard city.

She left in a hurry. I don't know how she moved so quickly in her strangely green outfit. Then Thorn came out of hiding. "You do realize that no one will actually recognize you, right?" I ask him. "Yeah but someone might." He replied. No they really wouldn't, but I didn't tell him. At least I won't have him in my head as much... I hope.

A couple minutes past in silence before I heard footsteps down the hallway. I'm guessing that it is the nurse, Cass or Fin. Then again it could be all three of them. I wouldn't be surprised anymore. I lost that a while ago.

Thorn disappeared again. Where the hell does he go? Thinking about it probably nowhere. He probably put up some strange illusion. He is an illusionist after all.

Cass entered the hospital room. He looked kind of relieved. I couldn't have worried him that much. He was followed by Fin, who didn't seem to show any form of emotion. Which is usual for him, but at least he wasn't as tense. That's always a plus.

I ended up with a hug from Cass and well... a eye-roll from Fin. Well at least he isn't his creepily nice self. That was almost enough to scare me. Of course there had to be a reason for this.

"You're actually awake. They thought you wouldn't awake for at least a week." Cass told me happily. "But you still won't be able to leave until they think you can go." Just great. I'm stuck in the institution known as a hospital by myself for who knows how long. Just my luck, and then on top of that know one will tell me what's wrong with me. They will eventually... I hope.

Cass let go of me thankfully. I never have really liked anyone touching me, ever. Even when Fin was supporting my body. I've just never been a major "touch me" person. In fact on Earth I pretty much had a T shirt that said "Touch me and I will kill you." Well now I'm here in a land without Tee's and ripped jeans. It's really hard to rock that look in robes. Especially the white ones that I'm stuck in.

Eventually Cass exited when he had class. Fin strangely enough stayed. I thought he would leave the second he could, he didn't seem to really want to be here, and personally I can't blame him. I don't want to be here. He cleared out his throat.

"I... want to say that... I'm... I'm sorry. I should have gotten you here earlier, because none of this would have happened." He shook his head. "You wouldn't have to be here for nearly as long." He apologized. I don't get why he did, it wasn't exactly his fault that I'm in the mess I'm in. "You don't have to apologize ya know." I told him. He looked a little surprised, but still retained his physique.

"Actually yes I do..."


	12. You can't avoid the dead

I don't really know how Fin could even be apart of the mess I'm in now. It's not if he actually caused my problem. If it's anybodies fault it would be mine. I was the person who refused to go to the hospital until morning, I was the one who collapsed, I was the one who was hiding my dizziness, I was the one who stayed in the dorm all day until class... How can this even be remotely his fault?

"... I had accidentally... um..." He took a deep breath. I could tell what ever it was bothered him, or was bothering him. He then hugged me. I was in shock, but I don't think I showed it... I hope. I hugged him back, for some reason. I guess I owed it to him.

He looked a little surprised. "You... actually... hugged me." He said. "Yes. I did - just don't mention this to anyone." I replied. "Don't worry - like I would ever tell anyone that I hugged anyone. I do have a reputation to uphold." He told me. I smiled and said nothing.

"I am sorry about you having to be here for so long. I should have recognized what was happening. I... I..." He said. "We all make mistakes Fin." I told him. "And probably this is from of the many unhealthy things I have done over the years. Trust me I've done a lot of them." "Somehow I can believe that." He replied. "Unfortunately I cannot tell you what is wrong with ya because I'd probably be murdered by a few people." It was definitely rushed. Sigh. Will I ever get to know what is wrong?

"I guess I'd better leave." He said. And then he teleported somewhere. Truthfully I don't care where. As suspected Thorn came out of hiding. "Thorn why are you laughing." I asked. "Nothing. Just even he fears your mother." Thorn replied. "My mothers here?" I asked worriedly. I was hoping that I would be considered dead so I would never have to see her.

"Oh she most certainly is. And I have to admit she's downright terrifying." He told me. "You met her?" I asked surprised. "No I heard her talking to the doctor. She's one manipulative woman." He answered. "I think I now understand why you dislike her so much - I also got to meet your brother and sister. Well... see them anyway. Your brother looks about as happy to be here as you, and your sister is joyous." He told me. "That seems about right. My brother get's sick practically by entering a hospital and my sister just likes people." I replied.

"Now I'm trying really hard not to start laughing again. And I'm pretty sure you know why." He told me. Soon I felt the room become cold and felt a sensation that was only comparable to when I cast any necromancy spells. I started to shiver. I saw Thorn glaring and grumbling to himself.

"Austin, I know you're here, just show yourself." He said. I could feel the hate radiating off of him. I heard chuckling somewhere in front of me. Soon enough a blond haired boy appeared. I somehow wasn't surprised.

"See I'm visible now. You don't worry about me." The boy said. Thorn didn't look very convinced so I wasn't either. From what I've heard, he was quite the player, from looking at him I could tell. "Oh come on, why do you still not trust me. I'm mostly harmless now." He said. "What evidence do I have to believe you Austin? Because I would like to know." Thorn told him with his signature smirk. I could feel the energy coming off of the two boys, and it wasn't good. I could feel their hate for each-other. That's when I decided to hopefully break this hate-fest up. "Could you two stop this! I can feel the hate coming off of you two." I said.

I got a few alarmed looks. Now I could feel their surprise, what is wrong with me? "Okay, I'll try but Austin if you do anything I will make your unlife very miserable." Thorn told Austin. I was starting to feel very fatigued. I really with I could have stayed awake. I really do. I hate to sleep, especially when I dream about what is happening around me. It's really creepy...

 _Thorn looked worried, so did Austin. They were both staring at my body laying limply on the hospital bed. It was really pathetic. "That's not supposed to happen. Isn't it your job to to try to wake her up. Because it takes a lot of energy to be not only visible but touchable. And you don't exactly trust me." Austin told Thorn. I tried to touch Austin but I fell right through him. It was the same way with Thorn. I was invisible to them._

 _"Did you feel that?" Austin asked. "Um... Austin you're a ghost you're not supposed to feel anything." Thorn replied. "It was probably nothing..." Thorn said. I could feel that he was unsure about that. I don't blame him. If you are a ghost, which he most certainly is, and could suddenly feel something I'd be worried too..._

 _"I think we'd better wake up Katy before her Mother appears. I don't want to be anywhere near here when she does... But I probably will end up here..." He said. I could feel him picking up my body and placing it on his lap. He was really careful not to be touchy. I hate that, and I'm pretty sure he knows this. He whispered something into my ear and I could feel myself being forced back into my body. It felt like being slammed into a brick wall. Something I really don't want to experience again..._

"Hey you fell asleep. I'm certain you would like to be awake." He said comfortingly. I was trying not to look panicked. But I was. More than ever, and that's saying something. I still felt dizzy, thankfully I was still in his arms otherwise I would have collapsed once again. "Please don't do that again. Death kind of needs you alive as strange as that sounds." Austin told me, but I could feel the relief coming off of him. I didn't think it was possible for a spirit to feel any emotion. Normally I would have laughed at this, but if I had told me a moth ago that I was wizard I would have laughed at them and recommended them go to a psychiatrist. But now, I guess it's possible.

I could feel the warmth of Thorns body all around me. Surprisingly it was really comforting. Austin rolled his eyes and mumbled. "...And your worried about me..." At least that was what I heard of it. I probably don't want to know what came before and after that. That's just the way Austin is I figured.

I heard noise down the hallway and I was gently placed within the bed. Both boys then vanished. Something I figured would become very normal over the length of time I would be here, in this hospital.


	13. The prophecy

A woman entered the hospital room that was only recognizable as my Mother. She wore light blue and white robes. She had a slight smile plastered on her face. I hope that whatever that is going to occur in this room is going to be more pleasant that it is normally. Otherwise I don't think I can survive this encounter.

"I see that your name changed. I was hoping it was going to stay close to the same. I liked that name. It doesn't matter much now does it?" She told me coldly. I stiffened. I don't really want what's going to happen. She continued. "I know that you want to know why your here. You always were too curious for your own good. So I will enlighten you. You should know after all since it's happening to you. Your power is shifting. Changing into something different." She paused waiting for me to respond.

"Mother, how can it change that shortly? I have been making things explode for years. It may not be purposeful but I'm at least used to it." I replied, hoping that I spoke with enough diction. She doesn't like it if I speak any other way with her.

"That is the question. Your brother and sister would like to see you. I'm slightly surprised; you've only been away for a week... I mustn't keep them waiting." She said as she left. Sometimes my Mother is strange...

My brother entered first, then my sister. Sometimes I question if I'm actually related to her. I have black hair, she has blond, I have blue eyes, while she has brown - don't get me started about personality. My brother and I could literally be twins. The strange thing is that we are exactly one year apart in age, literally to the date and (almost) time.

"J-Katie I missed you who else can I talk about my life with." My sister told me. "Please. I've been tortured for a week with who's the hottest guy, shopping, and other girl talk... I'm a guy, I can only take so much girl things." He said to me. I tried hard not to laugh. My brother - girl things - what happened? I can't even stand it for very long before my mind starts to wander off to other subjects that will not be mentioned due to their content.

My sister hugged me. I could feel her over energetic nature enter me. I didn't appreciate it. I wanted to escape, but I knew if I did I wouldn't make it far. Number 1 reason there are to guys in this room that would collect me. Reason number 2 I would probably not make it out of this hospital bed.

Sighing, I hug her back. She was my sister after all. I think that this is a little too much affection for me today. I don't particularly like to be the one with it, for other people it's great. They want it and I don't. I really don't need it either. I could be ignored for months and be perfectly fine.

Then she started talking incessantly. The only thing I caught was that she was going to be wizard and they are going to be linked and how exciting it was. I also caught that her new name was Autumn Day and my brother was undecided. I tuned her out until she left 3 hours later. My brother pretty much escaped within hour one. I don't blame him, I would run too...

* * *

"That was the officially the most boring conversation I have ever listened to. I mean it. Who cares about what color of nail polish matches what outfit?" Austin stated. He actually listened to the entire conversation and didn't do the the sane thing and run. Well I don't know what he'd technically do, but why would he still be here?

"You were listening?" I asked. "You weren't?" He replied. "Now why would I? I've never been able to stand any conversation with her for more than thirty minutes without wanting to flee, and most of the time I do." I told him. "Unbelievable." He said shaking his head. "You would actually ignore your family... You don't know what you have until it's gone." The last part he said underneath his breath. I don't get it. What do I have that he lost? I know that he's dead and all, but doesn't he still have a family? Or at least someone who cares...

He touched my arm. It wasn't as cold as I thought it would be. It was strange because it was almost as if something was touching you but not. I didn't really mind it though. It wasn't a huge fuss.

"If Thorn or Fin know of this they will make my unlife more miserable than it already is. Since Thorn has finally went to sleep and Fin is gone. I can actually say whatever I want, instead of pretending that I'm mute. Trust me that gets really annoying after a while." Austin told me. "So what do you want to say, Austin?" I asked. "You are curious aren't you? I wanted to tell you why I'm here." He paused letting his words sink in. Why was he here exactly? "I couldn't say this earlier, or even touch you, which sucked. Especially since I'm supposed to protecting you. Yeah, I know I've failed about three times. And no, I'm not an angel. Who ever calls me that will suffer my wrath. It's just that death wants his one and only hero to survive. It doesn't help that almost every other deity wants you dead because of it. Plus you ended up being the ShadowSword. Which must be horrible, with that prophecy." He told me.

"Austin, what is the prophecy exactly?" I asked. I had to admit what I had been told could not have bee the entire thing. It was only one line. From what I remember prophecies generally have many lines and are generally poetic, but there have been one-liners... I'm sure. "You don't know? I guess that I shouldn't either. That's what happens when you have a myth wizard as a linkee. They are the keepers of lore and prophecies after all. I guess I'd better tell you it."

"Darkness shall befall

When the spiral starts to fall

Starting with the realm of dragons

Ending with the city of wizards

The last of the ShadowSwords shall appear

Either to save or destroy

A tree shall know"

I was quiet for a little bit afterwards. I didn't know what to say. I didn't realize that I was _that_ important. I figured I was just needed for something to occur, but to save or destroy everyone. Thinking back to what Bartleby had told me. I would be the savior, but what does that exactly mean? Is it a good thing to save the spiral? I guess it would be because people would be saved, but is it really? Sometimes to save something you have to take sacrifice. I also remember what the book had said about the room. Is it a contributing factor? Probably, since it was a place of balance that was corrupted. But what exactly was it corrupted by?

Why must I always form a million questions? Great now I'm asking questions about asking questions. What is wrong with me? This sucks, almost everything I'm thinking is a question...

"I guess the prophecy was a bit of a shock..." Austin said. "No, it's just that I'm not in any way a particularly good person." I replied. "Of course not." He laughed. "You're a necromancer. Though what exactly did you do? I know that you know what I have done." "You'd have to see my file. I have lost count of everything I have done." I told him. "So you were... one of those. I doubt that you did anything like I did." He said. "I cannot say that I haven't Austin." I replied. He looked at me strangely. "You're not lying. I was hoping that you'd make far more intelligent decisions than I had..." He told me. "It was a while ago... when things were not exactly going well in my life." I explained.

"How bad could things be?" He asked. "Let's put it this way. My mother isn't the greatest parent in the universe. And I don't know who my father is. I was thought of as slightly insane. Then I had disappeared for an entire year and just reappeared with only a slight memory of where I was. I think that's a good explanation." I replied. "Um... where were you exactly." He asked, if it were possible for a spirit to look concerned he did a good job of it. "That is the question isn't it?" I replied.

* * *

 **Finally, this story's true plot has started. I know it should have started way sooner, but I had to explain a lot of things. Otherwise, trust me on this one, nothing that I had planned would make any sense. Now I can have a bit more fun writing this. Other than feeling as if I'm writing my boredom... which is rare emotion because I'm perpetually coming up with stories or drawing, or, more than likely, both at the same time. :D**


	14. The only reason

**Sorry for being so late! I actually forgot to write this chapter. Just so you know along with this chapter I've done revisions to chapter one. I've been working on that for about four weeks now. I'm sorry this story is confusing to some of you, so I'll tell ya what. Just ask me a question if there is anything that you would liked cleared up, okay?**

 **Another thing, this story is not going to follow the game's story line. Though all things will happen in time... Think of this story as my version of why Malistaire what he did, just with a few added things, because we don't really know what happened beforehand, other than his wife became sick and had died. Since I absolutely cannot leave that as the only reason, I've never felt like it would be only that...**

 **Austin's point of view**

* * *

This girl is fascinating. She's not like the others I've messed around with, nor would I expect her to be. She's earned her place as a necromancer at least. Otherwise I'd have to come up with something that would put her in that category. Which trust me would not be pleasant for me as Death has made it clear that if anything happens to her I won't be able to have an afterlife. Yeah, I've failed that more than once and I've had more than an earful. Any time that Death wants to see me it's never good. I've never been his favorite necromancer, in fact I'm probably his least favorite. He actually killed me, chased me down until I was forced to jump. And now everyone thinks I'm insane. To say that I'm slightly pissed is a major understatement. If I was still living I would have gotten my much deserved revenge.

Yeah, I like to get my revenge. Is there a problem with that? What would you do in my shoes? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be as calm as I'm stuck in a hospital room with a girl that I barely know. I wish I knew a little more about her though because she seems like an interesting character. Not some desperate slut. (I knew way too many of those...) So I was a little surprised that she would do something like that. Then again, I didn't have to live through the same things that she had, nor would I want to. From what she's told me her life wasn't all that great. That beg's the question, where did she go? I know that I have asked this question already, and I don't want to ask her too many questions. That would make it so she might stop answering. I don't want that to happen. It's hard enough to be some sort of guardian without knowing about her, but for her not to trust me... or to close up to me. That would be far worse...

"Hey, what are you planning to do when you get to leave this dump?" I ask, trying to divert the conversation to a happier topic. No necromancer ever wants to be stuck inside a hospital for any longer than they have to, and even then we don't go there usually by choice. Like I have said, we don't like sickness to get in our way, which is both a good thing and a bad thing. It makes us in a way stronger but in another way much weaker. If I was still living I would've never admitted to it. In fact I'd probably have laughed at whoever told me it.

"I don't know. I never thought about it. I think that anything would be better than this place." She replied, with a slight smile on her face. It made me realize that I've never seen her smile, ever. Her face most of the time looks solemn or emotionless. A smile suits her. It makes her seem like a real person not a statue of cold emotions. I know that she should show more. I've seen thaumaturges with more emotions than she has and trust me, that's a terrible thing.

"Aren't you going to go shopping or some other ungodly girly thing?" I asked trying hard not to laugh. I already knew the answer but I had to see what her reaction would be. She looked at me as if I were an idiot and replied. "I think that you already figured this out but I really hate shopping and girl talk I try to avoid as much as possible." Damn. She didn't even get upset. I was hoping that she would give me something to branch off upon. Oh wait she did. But there is no way I'm going to talk about shopping. I don't want to go that far just to irritate her. That would probably make me an idiot, because I absolutely detest shopping, and she would remember what I would've said... in other words a nightmare when I was alive.

"I'm just curious about what my mother said about it being a week. I've been in Wizard City for about a month and a half. Is there different time tables for every world?" She asked. I wasn't expecting a question like that. Then again thinking back to that conversation I would be to. Her mother didn't exactly tell her much or really anything other than something that was quite oblivious, that her powers are shifting. It happens, but not usually so quickly or young. Though I'm glad that her powers did change because explosions were a definite possibility.

"Austin what are you doing here?" Someone asked from behind me. I was not expecting it. I tried to disappear as fast as I could I didn't do it fast enough. The same voice said. "I know your still here." I looked around and saw Katy looking confused, almost as if she didn't know what was happening. When in fact I was certain she did.

"Oh hey Katy." The same voice said. She sent a slight smile back towards the person. I wonder who this person is how can they cause a smile three words. I turned around to see someone I've never seen in my life, or at least I couldn't tell if I did or not. I could feel the aura of this person and whatever this person was wasn't good. It made me want to run and hide. Please, please wake up Thorn! I know that you've been awake for the last few days but, I would appreciate someone being here that wasn't me, Katy or that thing. That was when I noticed something, Thorn had vanished. That's dd...

"Hello, um... who are you exactly?" She asked. She didn't know either? The figure chuckled. I wish I could go anywhere but here. Even the realm of the dead, but I know I'm stuck here until she leaves, Death made sure of it. Whoever said that Death wasn't evil was wrong. He was evil. He makes you do things you don't want to do and then threatens you with some punishment if you don't do it. Like I said evil.

"I'm just a messenger for the Umbra queen..."


	15. What is everybody talking about?

_"I'm just a messenger for the Umbra queen..."_

* * *

The name was floating through my mind. I've never heard of her before. What would make this person so terrifying that Thorn would just disappear from his well deserved rest. If there is one thing that Thorn isn't is cowardice. I know it's a little strange that he was hiding in a mirror inside someone else's body for a while, but he isn't the type of person to run away from a fight. Which is a strange quality for an illusionist since they normally aren't like that. Illusionists like to hide, they aren't brave, normally they send illusions of themselves instead of actually being there.

The figure then turned its head towards me. I froze under its gaze. Why could it see me? If I were still alive I would've been anywhere, and I mean anywhere but here. Hell I would probably enjoy a detention from Malistaire or Cyrus... And that's saying something as I had a lot of those. I couldn't help it I had a good time more than once in the classroom and they just happened to walk in unannounced. I mean really? How could I know? I guess I should have known better and all. But what type of person would I be if I didn't accept all those offers?

"Austin I'm not here to do any harm but rather to deliver a message." He whispered to me. He was close, too close. At least now I could see under the black hood. I saw, thankfully, a human face. From what I could tell it was male. I thought it was before by the voice but... Wait a minute, why is the face so familiar? I looked between Katy and this guy. They looked unbelievably similar. Same black hair, same blue eyes, same skin tone, and around the same face. The only difference, other than gender, was age. He looked about five years older. Could Katy possibly have another sibling or cousin? But why would she ask who he was if he was related to her?

He handed Katy a letter and vanished. Damn, he was good at being mysterious. I never could pull that off. I swear sometimes the only look I can pull off is innocence. Which I guess is an extremely good quality because if I didn't I would have died far sooner than I had. But then again, it could be the "dumb blond" thing that people have. When I am not stupid at all, in any way shape or form. I guess some people believe in superstitions and in stereo types but I sure as hell don't.

I reappeared. Sometimes I hate how much energy it takes just to appear. It's exhausting. Yes. I know I'm dead and things shouldn't be exhausted at anything as I don't have a corporeal body. But unfortunately that isn't true. Sometimes logic is not reality.

Katy looked at the black envelope in her hands. She looked as if she were studying it with great care. There was a strange seal on the letter that was in black. It was unfortunately familiar. I remember Death talking about it. It was the symbol of shadow magic! Could that person be a shadow magician? What if... No it couldn't be...

"Should I open this?" Katy asked, probably to herself but I couldn't help budding in with a simple "no." I really hope she doesn't open that thing. I don't know what's inside of it. Then again it might be entertaining to find out... Don't think like that Austin. You need that afterlife, and that is more important than any of your trouble causing qualities.

I really need to find Thorn before Katy opens that letter. I can see it her eyes that she wants to do it. What can I possibly do that would stop her. My energy's drained enough that I cannot actually "touch" things. I could contact Fin... but I don't want him to know that I'm still here, and he hates hospitals. I've never understood why. He's a conjurer meaning he won't be kept inside one for longer than a typical patient. Fin is usually open about stuff like that, but he's closed about that... just like he's closed when it comes to where he comes from. I know he doesn't come from Wizard City because I didn't see him before school started. School used to start for all wizards at the age of 12 until an accident prone pyromancer had broken the crystal ball that was used to find wizards. Now wizards come in at almost any age. Sad I know...

 _"Fin... um will you help me?"_ I asked him. I really hope he responds and decides not to ignore me. _"Austin what do you want?"_ He replied in an exasperated tone. I could tell he wasn't exactly happy about me contacting him. Here goes nothing... _"Fin I kind of need you to make sure Katy doesn't open the letter that_ _was delivered_ _today by a really terrifying person that said he was a messenger for some person called the Umbra Queen."_ I told him really quickly. _"Austin what did you say? I can't understand gibberish."_ Fin told me. I internally sighed and said the same thing except slower. I waited once again for a response.

 _"I'll be there..."_ He said. I was never so relieved for him to actually say that. I was getting worried that he wouldn't help my situation. Well... I at least hope he's going to. You never know with Fin.

He arrived within a few minutes. I didn't bother to go back to my normal invisible state. He knows I'm here and that I wouldn't try to do anything. He didn't look very happy to be here. But then again who would be? Who actually likes being in a hospital other than theurgists. Life wizards are strange creatures. They try to be cheerful, bouncy people all the time. They used to cause me many headaches over the years when I used to tell them to go away. Then they would try to help me when I didn't need help. When I say "I don't need help." I mean exactly that.

Fin looked at the letter that Katy was inspecting in her hands and then looked at me. I don't think I made his day that he was called in with something as menial as a letter. But at least he came.

"Katy... can I see the envelope?" He asked as he took a seat in chair that was closest to the hospital bed. I could tell that was to come would be interesting. Maybe I should prolong my search for Thorn a little while and watch this...

"No." Katy replied. I could see her pout a little. Fin smiled. Wait... he smiled. Since when? I've only seen him smile once and that was for a photograph that Cass wanted to take. "Come on I just want to see the seal." Fin told her. I could see the determination in both of their eyes. I wonder what's going to happen?

"How about no." She replied. "Do you not trust me?" He asked diverting the conversation to a different topic. "This has nothing to do with that." She stated. "Oh really? Then why don't you trust me with the envelope?" Fin asked. This time Katy smiled. What's going on that I don't know about?

"If I didn't trust you I wouldn't have told you about my life or about really anything about me." She stated. What does Fin know that I don't? "And you don't trust me with a simple envelope?" He asked. "It isn't that it's an envelope. It's just it's my envelope." She replied gripping the envelope tightly in her hands, predicting what Fin would do. Unfortunately for her Fin was much stronger and he took it away. She glared at him, but did nothing else, while Fin had a look of victory.

I decided that it's probably best that I get going and find Austin. He's probably in the mirror realm. I may dislike him, but I need him. Sigh. That means I need to find a mirror...


	16. I was supposed to be dead

The closest mirror that I knew of was inside Katy's room. Unfortunately it's the mirror of Zar. Such a powerful relic; such a shame it's left mostly unguarded. Most of it's former guardians had... perished inside of it, except for Matt. He wasn't the best of the guards when it became to how "good" he was. He was great in magic, but not in other terms. I only know this because I got to know the other guardians in death. Matt always did masquerade well. Always putting up some sort of lie or mask, that I know because he hated me. It's not a wonder that Matt and Thorn went so well together.

I don't miss Matt, but unfortunately I have to go into his domain, again. Why do the deity's hate me so? I didn't do anything to them. (I literally did nothing to them.) I swear sometimes the only one of them who even slightly liked me was the deity of love. Now is that a surprise? (Note the sarcasm.) As a wizard it's best that you have as many deity's on your side. I know that sounds oblivious, but it's kind of an unspoken rule. But now that I'm dead it doesn't matter and I love it. Unfortunately that also means I have to put up with Death for eternity. I guess that there's a problem with everything...

 _"AUSTIN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"_ A deep voice told me. _"Hey Death..."_ I replied hoping that he wouldn't be too upset. As you can imagine, he was. _"Don't 'hey Death' me. You're supposed to be making sure making sure things go to plan. Which it hasn't as you can tell." "Death... what plan? At the moment I'm trying to find Thorn... When this messenger for this person called the "Umbra Queen' came and he vanished-"_ That was about as far as I made it before he interrupted me with. _"What do you mean by the Umbra Queen!"_ I didn't know what caused that. Then again he doesn't tell me much of anything. It's like he doesn't trust me or something...

 _"Austin tell me. And this better not be some sort of joke..."_ Death told me while I finally made it inside Cass and Katy's dorm. _"It isn't. This person came in with some envelope and told us it was from the Umbra Queen and then this persons aura of power was terrifying. I've never felt something that dark before... If you're wondering why I'm not with Katy I left her with Fin. Where the envelope hopefully won't be opened."_ There was a long pause; I used it to my advantage and made it inside her room. If you're wondering how I did that. I'm a spirit, or ghost as some would say, I'm not always solid so I had walked through the wall. Oh the many privileges of being a spirit...

 _"Find Thorn, Austin, Morganthe wants him."_ Death commanded me. _"Death who's Morganthe?"_ I asked. _"What the person called the Umbra Queen. A lost ruler of Zafaria that was defeated by the light; but not killed, weakened. She wanted to make the spiral in her image by using the song itself. She needs Thorn's blood to complete a potion that makes her blend into the general wizard population."_ Death told me. I don't know what to do for once. I now understand why Thorn was in hiding. _Hold on Thorn..._

I float in front of the mirror and whisper, "aperi speculo." I walk inside the glowing mirror. Inside is a realm of optical illusion. I heard laughter all around me and the same dark aura. I knew that something was off. That was when caged in. I tried flying through the bars to no avail. I must have been entertaining to whoever was watching for the laughter just became louder. Then a woman appeared outside the cage. She was beautiful, but I wasn't going to let my guard down. The cage started to quickly fasten itself around me. Great. I'm in a soul cage and I can't believe I'm about to do this...

 _"Death I have a problem..."_ I hate to ask others for help, even Fin. I don't know if Death will even respond. For the first time in my unlife I was actually terrified. If the person had asked kindly I would have probably done what they wanted. I may like to cause problems, but I'm not stupid enough to disagree with someone with that aura.

"Poor little Austin trapped all alone..." The woman said smiling down at me. I think she's the person Death called Morganthe. I can only hope she isn't, but I doubt it. Though that begs the question why am I in a cage? And why hasn't Death answered me yet. The woman then started to chant. I actually started to feel something. That was what worried me. I'm a spirit; I have no body as it couldn't be recovered. The feeling could only be described as light headed or dizziness. I actually blacked out. I guess that the impossible is possible through magic. Then again didn't Shadow magic create the spiral? Sigh. I really shouldn't know that...

* * *

I felt groggy. Why you may ask? I don't know? Just like I felt hunger. I was dead; I shouldn't feel these things. Wait a minute I also feel the cold metal beneath me. What happened?

"Austin your awake!" Someone exclaimed. I was much too tired to know who it was; though the voice seem familiar and it was male. I blinked a couple times before I responded with. "Yep." Not my greatest response ever, but it worked for what I needed, or at least I hope it did.

"Just be lucky I felt like saving you from Morganthe. I don't know what she was doing to you but well... Austin you're alive again." The voice told me. "Um... what?" I asked surprised. What this person said cold not have been true. That was when I realized who the person was. I was not pleased. I had been searching for him because he had vanished when he was needed most.

"Where in the spiral were you?" I asked slightly irritated. I looked up at Thorn who winced a little; probably reading my thoughts. "I honestly didn't think something like this would happen Austin." He replied. I glared at him. Thorn was definitely not making the list of people who I appreciate. "Oh I think you know why, Thorn." I told him calmly. He wasn't worth my time to be upset at him. "Aren't you going to thank me?" He asked. "Fine Thorn, if you're going to be that way..." I replied.

"Come on Austin. It's not as if it's the end of the world or something." Thorn told me. _Maybe not for you it isn't..._

 **I hope that this chapter is somewhat decent or at least interesting. I hope it wasn't too strange. So yeah, Austin's alive again. I really didn't want to write it, then again I dislike Austin. But he's better than the person that was going to be in his place. *Shudders at the thought.***


	17. Thorns secret

"Thorn it kind of is." I replied humorlessly. Thorn shook his head slightly. I can be thankful I guess that it was him that decided to help me instead of Matt. Then again, Matt wouldn't have even thought about helping. It isn't apart of his nature, or rather, and the most likely, he would've found it a waste of time.

"And they call me cryptic..." Thorn said. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not that bad." I protested. "Sure you aren't - now let's go!" He told me. Never had I moved so fast in my life. I was pulled up and it was strange. I guess after being dead for 7 and a half months makes being alive strange. I think I remember thinking the same thing when I was dead. I was stuck following Thorn outside the mirror realm. A stubborn Thorn isn't something to mess with, trust me. He will make sure you will do something his way even if it means controlling me; which now that I'm living he can. Oh lucky me...

 _"Are you okay Austin? You've been gone for a week."_ Fin told me. What the hell - the link still works! It shouldn't I mean what does it take to break a link? I've died, strangely reborn and I'm still connected to Fin. _"Fin um... I don't think you'll quite believe me..."_ I told him. I have a feeling that hit a few alarm bells for there was an almost immediate response. _"What happened?"_ It almost sounded like a sigh. " _I'm kind of alive again."_ I answered. There was absolute silence before. _"Why me..."_ I get that I'm a horrible roommate, but that kind of hurt.

Thorn laughed and asked. "How bad were you?" I paused. Of course he was listening. When isn't he? "What does it matter to you?" I replied coldly. Unfortunately that didn't shut him up. Then again nothing ever does. I doubt even if I had threatened him with his life he would. In fact if I did that he would probably laugh. I'm horrible at wandless magic and once a person dies their wand is destroyed. In my case somewhere in the spiral. I wasn't supposed to come back to life. Unfortunately that didn't stop Thorn annoying me, but now I can at least mostly ignore him... I did say mostly right?

"Austin I know that you're ignoring me. So just admit it." Thorn told me. I did my best not to give him most clueless look I've ever given. "How?" I asked. He chuckled. I really hate it when he does that. Then again I hate being alive. I always did. I had to exert effort to do anything, and when I was dead all I had to do was concentrate on being visible or hope I had the energy to. In other words the only thing that I had to worry about was Death. I'm so not appreciating the trade. Why did this have to happen to me?

He never did answer me about how he always knows. He was for once silent, and it was creepy. I didn't know I was this far into the mirror realm. I guess as a ghost distance didn't matter. Death likes to make sure that his Necromancers can at least move around a bit. But I really should emphasize the word _his._ He's just a bit obsessive about that. I couldn't be claimed, tamed, or anything like that. I guess I do deserve whatever punishment he gives me. Why do I suddenly care about what I've done?

"It's called a conscious Austin. Wait you didn't feel horrible after all those things?" He half said half asked. He then looked concerned. Why does he always have to be in other people's minds. I get that illusionists have the power of the mind and animation, but don't they believe in privacy? _"And that would be no. What's the point to privacy when I could know what I want to know. Unfortunately I cant do that unless I'm somewhat close to the person, that list includes Katy, you and unfortunately Matt."_ "Um.. why unfortunately?" I asked like the idiot I am. He just shook his head never answering me. What had Matt done? I knew that Thorn would never tell me.

I was climbing up one of the many stairs. I sure hope Thorn knows what the hell he's doing because we could end up just about anywhere. Soon enough there was a mirror entrance. Crossing my fingers I follow Thorn. He already said the words so I didn't have to. How kind.

It wasn't the same exact room that I entered. I wasn't sure where I was. It was much darker; literally the walls were an ebony and the floors were a blood red. Where am I?

"I can sense your confusion Austin. We are in Wizard City, but not exactly in the same time or place you left. The special thing about the mirror realm is that nothing ages and time stays the same when you enter, but you can also go back or in this case forward in time. This is the time that I come from. The time of darkness. The time where evil rules the spiral instead of good. This is what will happen if you're not in it, because if your not there Katy will ultimately fail in her goal. She will end up the with the person who will take over the spiral. In a way she saved everyone but also destroyed everything. I know this because, Austin, I am your son." Thorn told me. He held his head down in shame waiting for me to say something.

"Thorn um... who's your mother?" I asked worriedly. I really needed to know so I wasn't in absolute shock if the person came up to me and told me. I was hoping that I at least knew her name, because if I didn't then things would be a bit awkward. Thorn smiled probably reading my thoughts.

"That I can't tell you directly. Though I can tell you this remember the only girl on my list of people that I'm close to." He told me. It took a few minutes before I figured out who he was talking about. But my only question is why? I really doubt that she would ever do something like that without being in some sort of relationship. But I don't do relationships... very often. The longest girlfriend was Lila Rose, and she lasted for about two weeks. I can tell you that Fin loathed her in the amount of time he knew her, and truthfully I don't blame him. She was a bitch. And truthfully I don't get what I saw in her.

"I need to show you something - and... please if someone asks what your name is say anything but Austin, okay?" Thorn told me.


	18. What I don't want

**Since I absolutely could not write this in Austins pov. I tried to, but it turned out strange. Well... stranger than it is now. I hope you guys don't hate me for the chapter before...**

 **Thorn's point of view**

* * *

I really hope this works. If this doesn't... I don't want another father. Sure. I started out with a different father other than Austin. That's why my appearance keeps changing. (I like to look like I actually do...) I hope he helps me in my dilemma. I don't think he can help me in my other one with Morganthe, but this one he can. I really actually liked having him as a parent... though he was scary strict. I don't think he wanted me to do any of the things he had. Don't get me wrong he could be fun, at times. It's just strange to meet him at my age. He's so different, and agitating at times. Let's just put it this way. He's changed a lot.

"How far is it?" Austin asked. Sigh. Of course he'd ask that. Can he not trust me? "Just follow me, okay?" I told him. Please, please don't pester me! I know that I was bugging him earlier, but that was different... How so? I love to irritate people! It's like a game to me. Though it wasn't nearly as fun irritate Katy, Austin, hell yes! Sigh. If this doesn't work I have to make sure I exist at least. Mother wasn't exactly keen on relationships. She kind of avoided them. I don't know why the guy that took her like he did. In other words I never knew my mother but knew who she was.

Austin stayed silent the whole way to the tiny cottage where I grew up. I had its specific look of destruction that no one else could compete with. Sometimes it reminds me of my mind. Almost into destruction, but not quite, sometimes unpredictable, sometimes not. I like to be an enigma; it's fun to see how people react to me. As anyone can possibly guess I am a trouble maker. A trait I probably inherited from my mother.

I opened the brown door and walked inside; the lovely smell of home. There is no other way to describe it, the mixture of scents, but it brings back memories from when I was younger. Most of them pleasant, some of them not. I just can't believe how many of them take place in this little red cottage. The dirt brown wooden floor creaking under both Austins and my feet. I knew dad wasn't far away. Well... this is confusing as I don't know what. I know both of them are my father. I just cant think of the younger Austin as my dad.

I walked through the kitchen to the living room where dad was sitting. He didn't look surprised to see himself nor I.

"You're right on time then." Father said. I was confused. Do I look inside one of their minds? No I should probably listen more... "You have to know now, before I even start that you need both Fin and Katy close. I know it will be a difficult task since I had already done it. They have to grow close, because we are just the default for what is supposed to happen. No matter how much Thorn tries to convince you otherwise. It is the truth. We are not supposed to be Thorns parent. Now go back to your time and remember my words of wisdom." Father told Austin. Sigh. He would trust himself more than me.

"But um... me. Why does this have to happen?" Austin asked. Interesting I thought he would go along with this. I know he doesn't want a child... "You'll find out later..." Was fathers only response. I'm not sure that's a good thing. Sometimes I hate being a listener; I listen and don't say anything. But I know more secrets than anyone should. Some of them dangerous, some of them just plain gossip. I just normally don't say anything. I know in a few days I will be attending Ravenwood (past) and I'm not quite sure what school I will be. I know my power, but not what type of wizard. I guess father knows, but he would never tell me. After years of putting up with me he can control what I can know from him.

He started a chant that I couldn't recognize and Austin was gone. Why would he do that?

"It's truth what I said Thorn. Sometimes I wish you weren't so stubborn and loyal. You need to go back to myself. He's going to be extremely... worried." Father told me. Sigh. I guess that I should at least do what he wants or he'll send me there unwillingly. Willing is always better in my opinion. That way it's my mess that I'm apart of and not someone else's. And at the moment I'm in a lot of other peoples messes.

I concentrated on the younger Austins energy signature and teleported myself over to him. Father was right about one thing; him being worried. That would be one major understatement. I guess he doesn't do well alone... or sent to a place by well... himself... I cant blame him. I would probably be a little freaked out, but I wouldn't show it to the world. That would be suicide to my calm mantel I keep up. I am not always calm, I just pretend to be. Most people don't know that; then again most people still think I'm the puppet master. That's Matt, not me! I could do that if I wanted to and have on multiple occasions, but I wouldn't do anything like he does. It's a huge abuse to a power. I really hate the fact that I was stuck inside of his body.

In case someone hasn't guessed I hate to be ignored and Matt ignored me for days at a time. To make things worse he blamed me for things he did. I just gave up until I found a way to escape. If I could communicate with Katy then eventually I could eventually remove myself from Matt and return to my body. I am so happy I'm in my own body right now, even though it changed looks. In case someone is wondering why Matt was suffering when Katy was poisoned it was because I finally was allowed control.

Control the thing I need the most and the least. I like some control, but not too much. I know I must sound a little weird right now. Then again what is strangeness in a land of magic? Normality?

"Thorn why are you being so quiet?" Austin asked. Wait, he actually noticed? Maybe I should pay a little more attention to what's around me. I haven't been for the last couple minutes. I should probably bring him back to his time. After all he doesn't belong here. I walk out of the dark forest and back inside the cave. Austin was slowly trailing behind me. I whispered the words into the mirror and the portal to the mirror realm opened. The optical illusions greeted me. I always enjoyed this place, though it looks like it stepped out of a piece of art.

I climbed up, down and in some places upside down. There is no technical laws of what can and cant happen in here. After all Austin was brought back to life here. Sigh may have to deal with Morganthe and Death is probably pissed. And because of that I pity Austin. Death is not a pleasant person when he is cheated.


	19. Katy again

**Katy's Point of view**

* * *

"Your mother wants to see you." Fin told me. "Why me?" I asked myself. I had just gotten out of the hospital the day before and I was just trying to lay it low; meaning not get into any trouble and just relax. "I could second that." He told me as he opened the door to the dorm. My mother came in and sighed. She probably didn't like the fact that her daughter is living in something so incredibly small.

"Finnigan you may stay." She said briskly as she carefully sat herself down on the couch beside me. Fin winced at her using his real name. "Mother why did you want to see me?" I asked calmly. "I need you to attend the charity Gala." She stated. I did my best not to wince. I hated those things. "Okay mother." I told her. She gave a cold smile and said. "You're going to have to look decent." I internally sighed; mother was being mother. Just because I don't look always like I'm supposed to doesn't mean I can't...

She studied me closer. "But before that we need to get you a new wardrobe." I winced. "Why mother?" I asked. I looked over at Fin who looked as if he was stifling a laugh. I guess even he knows I hate to shop, or is trying to picture me shopping. "Of you don't mind Mrs. Winter I could show your daughter to a few shops." Fin told my mother. Now that was the last thing that I'd ever suspect from him, but if my mom is okay with it who cares.

"I will allow it, Finnigan." She stated calmly. Relief washed over me. I wasn't going to be forced through 50 different clothes (minimum) nor they would be "perfect." Why should I care about my clothes being perfect? I am not a girl who cares about what she looks like. "Thank you." I said.

It wasn't long until Fin and I were both in the shopping district. The big grey stoned shops surrounding me. It's weird that Wizard City buildings are all the same color of grey or are wooden.

"I can't thank you enough Fin." I told Fin. He looked at me and smiled slightly. "I could see your mother being kind of like mine." He told me. "If you mean perfectionist and over demanding then yes." I told him as both of us entered the shop. It was brimming with robes of every color.

"Finnigan nice to see you." The Taylor told Fin. For once Fin didn't wince at the use of his name. "It's nice to see you too." Fin said to be polite. It's strange to see him somewhat friendly. I guess that he would change with certain people. I do too. Not everyone knows who I really am.

"Katy would like your services." Fin continued to say. The taylor looked at me. "I think I know why..." He said. Why does everyone criticize that I wear too loose white robes. I don't like to wear things that aren't tight, but I pretty much look like someone drove over them a few times with a truck most of the time. That's just me.

I was grabbed by the hand and dragged into a dressing room like area where I was measured and brought clothes. Most were black and red. I don't know how he knew I was a necromancer, but he did. I tried a few clothes on and shamefully showed them. In the end I ended up with a few robes.

The next two shops were exactly the same. They were as torturous. How can Fin not be complaining? What's wrong with him? If I were a guy I would be, but as I'm a girl... I have to act like one. And that unfortunately includes shopping... ugh.

"You know you're the oddest girl I've ever seen. Most like shopping, but you? I don't think so. Every time I see you come out you look as if you're sighing. I thought I was going to be tortured, but in this case it as the opposite. Why do you hate to shop?" Fin asked me as both of us out of the last shop. "If you had to survive my sister you'd understand." I told him. "She kind of looked like that." Was what he told me. I forgot, he must've met her earlier in the hospital. At least she kept her first name, Autumn. It's strange that she's a life wizardess while I'm a death.

"Your mothers probably waiting for you - remember how to teleport?" He asked me. "Yes Fin I remember. How could I not?" I replied. "That bad?" He asked. "Yes." I told him. "Okay well now you need to work on group teleporting." He said. "It's the same basic principle but takes a little more effort." He told me. "Um... okay." I told him. He grabbed my hand and we teleported to another desolate area like in the first lesson. Except this time not a cave. I think he figured out that I would be furious at him.

Furious would actually be an understatement. I don't want to risk that room again, because this time I don't think I'll be able to escape. It's like the extremely smart book said. It's looking for me. It wants me. i don't want to know that place was corrupted nor how it keeps moving from one place to another. All I know is I want to survive. And survival is key to everything.

* * *

 **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I don't know why, but I did. I guess that this chapter would be considered strange by some. Listening to "Her name is Alice" by Shinedown doesn't help. I can't help it, this story sometimes reminds me of it. Well at least in some places it does...**


	20. Accidents happen

"Fin I have a question." I told the boy in front of me. "Then what is it?" He told me. "How the hell do you know all these secluded areas?" I asked. "A map and photographs." He told me. "Anymore questions before I become impatient?" "Um... no." I replied. I was preparing myself to go teleport, with Fin, to the overly tidy dorm room.

I had to picture it in my mind then imagine myself and Fin there. Easier said then done, trust me, compared to him I'm pretty much pathetic. Sometimes I wonder if he does this for his own entertainment. I wouldn't be surprised. In fact I feel amusement coming from him. Ever since the hospital I've been feeling other people's emotions and my own.

The grassy ground began to spin and blend into the blue sky. Fin and I were no longer in the field. I opened my eyes and I wasn't in the dorm room either. I have a feeling that I failed at group teleportation.

"Where the hell did you bring us?" Fin asked. I could feel the confusion coming from him in waves. "I don't know Fin. I really don't know." I told him. The next emotion I could feel was panic. I have to admit that I wasn't exactly calm either. I don't know who was panicking more, him or me.

"Calm down." I told myself. "I have to calm down." "Fin can you teleport us out of here." I asked after I got my act together. "Um... sure. I don't want to be teleported to the unknown again." He told me. The unknown it was. There were strange vines dangling all over, the sky was rouge, and the trees were a green color. I don't think I could have made up such a place if I tried.

Suddenly the sound of many birds filled my ears. It was almost deafening. I saw a black figure come out of the pinkish shadows. As it got closer I could see it was a woman with long dark hair and vivid green eyes. She was wearing the strangest outfit. All in dark green and red. Some areas were torn from what must've been years of abuse.

"The ShadowSword has finally come!" The woman exclaimed happily. I just stood there in shock. How does everyone know of my existence? She came and shook my hand, and then she looked downtrodden. "What's wrong?" I asked her. I still didn't know her name, or anything about her.

"Nothing that someone as great as you should be worried about." She told me. I'm not that great. I don't even think I'm a good person. "What do you mean?" I asked her.

"The Ghouls come out at night and terrorize my village. They kill our young and eat them. No one has a clue to how to stop it." The woman told me. I looked at Fin, who was sighing. To my surprise he didn't say anything particularly nasty or even tried to get out of it. "Do you need any help?" He asked. I should've a long time ago given up on trying to figure him out. One minute he would be a jerk and the next he would be nice. As you can imagine I looked at him in absolute shock. The woman looked frilled.

"Thank you so much, Wizard GiantBlood!" The woman told him excitedly. How did the woman know his last name? "Follow me." She told us; the birds no longer making a sound. Something seemed off about her, and not in a good way. Maybe I was becoming a bit paranoid? Or maybe I noticed something she was concealing about herself. No one can ever be so happy about seeing two wizards, plus something was off about her emotions. I couldn't read her.

Soon enough I saw the village that she spoke of. It looked torn apart and old. I saw a child lying on the steps of one of the few houses. The girl was covered in blood and was pale. It didn't take long to figure out that she was either dead or was going to be soon. I hurried over the girl. She was alive, barely. I knew I wasn't the person that could keep her alive. I started to inspect her wounds.

The worst of them was located across her stomach. I may not be skilled as a doctor, but I knew when someone's wounds were terrible. Fin decided to see why I was looking at a kid and the woman mysteriously vanished.

"What the hell would do this to a little girl." Fin muttered to himself as he took off his pouch that he carried with him everywhere. He brought out his wand. I felt a pang of jealousy. No wand or staff had ever worked for me. I know it's a sign that a wizard is powerful, but for once I just wanted to be normal.

Fin then brought out a flask that held a blue liquid. He opened it and poured a little of it down the girls throat. I noticed the wounds disappear until she was healed. I tried my best not to seem impressed. The girl was still unconscious after all.

The girl's eyes started to open revealing them to be a vivid violet. I heard Fin gasp a little. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

"Who are you?" The girl asked I could feel her panic. I could also feel the energy of electricity that was coming off of her. I could tell that she was either a wizard or something else that was more powerful. I heard a growl from behind me. It practically made my hair stand on end.

"What was that?" I ask worriedly as I turn around. Fin held his body in a battling stance. What I saw was just plain gross. The creature looked sort of like a zombie from one of those horror movies but it had way more teeth and claws. The creature was obliviously dead so what little magic I had mastered wasn't going to work.

"Katy protect the girl." Fin commanded. I didn't need to be told twice. The creature lunged at her. I don't know exactly what went through my mind exactly at that moment. But I heard one word and I said it and the creature looked obliviously damaged. It slowed it down enough that Fin could officially kill it with a Minotaur.

The girl looked obliviously paler. The woman still hadn't appeared from where ever she was and it was obliviously still dusk. I looked at the bag I was still carrying full of clothes and sighed. I still needed to get back to mother. Fin decided to look for other villagers. I was left alone with the girl.

"What's your name?" I finally asked after too long of silence. The girl didn't answer my question, but instead kept staring at the sky. It was becoming darker and Fin hadn't come back.

"It's coming." The girl told me before she fell silent once again. What was coming? I didn't know, but without some help I probably wasn't going to survive it. I hope that whatever decided to help me weaken the beast from before is still willing.

 _"Where are you Katy, your mother won't leave me alone, until you're at the dorm."_ I heard someone in my head say. I don't get as excited about it as I did before, especially since this is Cass. He rarely ever talks to me, or anyone. He's usually silent. I didn't respond. _"Please tell me. I'm begging you."_ He told me. I once again said nothing. _"I know you can hear me Katy."_ He told me. I was determined not to tell him anything.

"I smell wizards." A deep gravely voice said. It came from behind the house I was beside. It was completely dark by then. "Little wizard come out. I only want to play." It told us. Part of brain felt inclined to do what it wanted and the other, and more intelligent half was inclined to stay silent and make sure the girl didn't do what it wanted. I was pretty sure that whatever it was, I didn't know, was going to kill me.

"I have one little wizard, now where are the other two. Wizard meat is always the best." It said. The beast got Fin? I thought that Fin would know better than to listen to it. The girl was terrified, no doubt about it. So was I in a way, though I wasn't going to admit it.

 _"Goddamned it Katy where the hell are you. If you don't tell me I am going to find you."_ Cass told me. _"Now wouldn't be a good time Cass."_ I told him, hoping that he got the hint that this isn't the greatest time to finally act like a linkee is supposed to. _"What did you get yourself into?"_ He asked me. _"You know what I'm not going to bother with that. I'm going straight to you."_ He told me. _"Cass this is a horrible time to do that."_ I told him. _"So you said..."_ He told me. It wasn't long before Cass appeared.

"Now I smell four wizards. Come out, come out." The thing said. _"Why didn't you contact me sooner Katy?"_ Cass asked. The beast came out from behind the house. If I thought the last one was horrible this one took the cake.

It was large. In fact that would be an understatement. It was huge. The beast was sort of human looking; it could even pass as a human if it wasn't the fact that his skin was partly decomposing and the smell practically made me want to vomit. Was this the ghoul that the woman was talking about?

"Just wonderful it spotted us." I said aloud as the beast saw us...


End file.
